


Момент

by movlyana



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movlyana/pseuds/movlyana
Summary: ау, в котором а-цин удалось сбежать из города и, и из-за сплетения обстоятельств она оказалась в ордене гусу ланьчто же принесет такой поворот событий, с кем а-цин удастся подружиться и сможет ли она отомстить за даочжана?





	1. Духи и травы

— Если бы у тебя был выбор, куда бы ты сейчас отправилась?

В прошлое. Вероятно и абсолютно логично, что А-Цин сделала бы именно такой выбор — вернуться туда, где ещё хоть что-то можно было исправить.

Дорога, по которой, по привычке постукивая бамбуковой палкой, шла А-Цин, была широкой и пыльной, проложенной на грязном жёлто-оранжевом грунте. По обочинам вились низкорослые колючие кустарники, а за ними распростёрлась холмистая местность, поросшая пахучим разнотравьем.  
Воздух от него был пропитан опьяняющим ароматом дикой природы луга: пахло травами и цветами, сухим летним вечером и чем-то ещё, таким терпким и едва уловимым, приносимым издалека беспокойным ветром, что раз за разом порывами колыхал сонные травы, словно убаюкивая их.

А-Цин шла, не останавливаясь, уже второй день, и хоть она ни разу так и не увидела следов слежки, присесть и передохнуть или, что ещё опаснее, лечь спать под открытым небом она позволить себе не могла.  
Второй день скитаний близился к концу, и холмы вдалеке уже заволакивала пелена сумерек. За спиной А-Цин солнце медленно опускалось все ниже и ниже за гористый горизонт.

В травах запели сверчки — этот звук всегда её успокаивал, но сейчас она бы уже и не вспомнила, почему.

Босые ноги девочки саднили болью от потресканных пяток до кончиков сбитых о дорожные камни пальцев, а вокруг в свои права вступал ночь, приволакивая за собой за хвост холодный ветер, от которого ноги А-Цин мёрзли так, что казалось — вот-вот отвалятся. Коса, перевязанная темно-зелёной лентой, вплетенной ещё руками даочжана, растрепалась, и выпавшие пряди настойчиво лезли в лицо. Раз за разом их откидывало назад ветром, прилетевшим с востока, и А-Цин онемевшими пальцами с раздражением спрятала волосы за уши.  
Она перекинула косу на левое плечо и погладила пальцами мягкую ленту, другой рукой продолжая глухо постукивать по дороге впереди себя бамбуковой палкой, подымая маленькие облачка ржаво-оранжевой пыли.  
При мыслях о ленте и даочжане А-Цин защипало глаза, и она яростно вытерла выступившие против ее воли слёзы, застучав палкой ещё сильнее, будто сгоняя на безневинной дороге свою злобу.

«Это ветер, это все ветер. От него мне в глаза попала пыль, поэтому и появились слёзы.»  
Она пыталась себя убедить, но это не было правдой — а лгать самой себе А-Цин не желала.  
«Хватит разводить трагедию, ты должна оставаться сильной. Как ты собираешься отомстить за даочжана, если не можешь справиться даже с такими мелочными препятствиями? Только бы не попасться в лапы этого больного… этого ублюдка…» Но даже в мыслях она не могла вымолвить имени этого человека.

А-Цин невольно обернулась на небольшой рукотворный маслиновый подлесок по правую сторону от дороги, который она прошла и оставила недалеко позади несколько минут назад.  
Насаждение из плотно стоящих низкорослых деревьев упиралось в огород, к которому примыкал задний двор чьего-то дома, стоявшего на отшибе у небольшой деревеньки, что скрывалась за подлеском. Дом выглядел заброшенным, а огород — заросшим, и А-Цин, немного поразмыслив, предположила, что, чем двигаться дальше по безлюдным лугам да дорогам, можно попытать удачи и попробовать устроиться на ночь в этом доме.

И вновь А-Цин покосилась на подлесок.  
Тот стоял, тихий и скрытный — идеальное место, чтобы спрятать от чужого внимания пару цепких наблюдающих чёрных глаз, а сухие корявые ветви, подобно кривым рукам, врезающимся в чернильное небо, бесшумно пошатывались от ветра. А-Цин даже на миг почудилось, будто она уловила движение где-то в его непроглядной чаще, однако на самом деле деревья там, вкупе с дикими колючими кустами, стояли так плотно, что и мышь не пробежит. А-Цин прерывисто выдохнула, сгребая пальцами в кулак концы шёлковой ленты с волос.

Внезапно из чащи с уханьем выпорхнула сова — спикировав, она бесшумно скрылась где-то в травах.

Внутри А-Цин все перевернулось, однако она далеко не в первый раз бывала в подобных ситуациях. Если бы не произошедшее ранее, она бы уже давно направилась прямо через холмы и бурьяны к дому, бойко прокладывая себе путь сквозь заросли своей бамбуковой палкой.

Однако сейчас ее всю сковал страх, а сердце сжало неотболевшее горе. По правде сказать, она уже успела поотвыкнуть от старого бродячего образа жизни — А-Цин несколько лет прожила в тепле и относительной безопасности рядом с даочжаном.  
Даочжаном, которого больше нет.

Ей хотелось идти, но она не могла. Старый дом со слепыми и окнами, лишенными света, перед её глазами расплывался. От вновь проступивших слёз его очертания искажались, непроизвольно превращаясь в их похоронный дом в городе И.  
Ноги А-Цин готовы были подкоситься и упасть коленями на мелкие камешки в придорожную пыль. Она пыталась сдвинуться с места, но не получалось. Девочка на краю дороги под тёмным крылом сумерек застыла, ладонь, державшая бамбуковую палку, сжималась, дрожа все сильнее, а по покрытому сажей и пылью неумытому лицу градом катились слёзы. А-Цин прикрыла глаза внешней стороной ладони, бессильно опустила голову и зашлась немым плачем, закусив губу.

Как бы она хотела быть по-настоящему слепой, чтобы не видеть всего, что было. Не видеть лица даочжана, который узнал о том, что только что убил своего лучшего друга; не видеть его крови на своих руках — тогда она так и не смогла стереть её с его щёк.  
Как бы она хотела быть глупой и беспомощной, остаться и погибнуть вместе с ним.  
Вместе с даочжаном.

Но нет же, ей хватило ума сбежать, она никогда не была слепой и пережитого ей из своей головы никогда не выбросить и не забыть, а сейчас, после пройденного пути, под грузом воспоминаний, ей неоткуда взять силы чтобы идти дальше.  
«Если ты собираешься так торчать посреди дороги всю ночь, то можешь считать, что тебе крышка. Что, если он тебя найдет, если он и в самом деле где-то неподалеку и следит за тобой? Если хочешь жить, пошевеливайся. Слезами ничего не решишь.» А-Цин дала себе мысленного тумака и ступила с дороги в траву — сразу же укололась обо что-то, но не обратила внимания — и побрела через высокие бурьяны, с трудом переставляя достающие болью ноги.  
Она шагала через море безымянных трав и ковыли, бамбуковой палкой отодвигая сплетённые между собой колючие стебли чертополоха, а в ушах её свистел ветер, заглушая все звуки от пронзительно громкого пения сверчков до щебета зависающих в небе жаворонков, что ещё долго будут сотрясать своими трелями холодный воздух в эту летнюю ночь.

С горем пополам дойдя до дома, она выдохнула — прошло всего ничего, а, кажется, тащилась сюда вечность.

Дом, видимо, действительно был заброшен: краска на белых досках облупилась, одно окно красовалось пробитым внешним стеклом, но в общем все выглядело вполне сносно.  
Задний двор, покатый, гладкий, голый и совершенно пустой, не сохранил даже каких-то остатков забора: лишь где-то в траве поодаль обнаружилась пара толстых веток — вот и все, что от него осталось.

А-Цин обошла дом кругом и попробовала постучаться в дверь, которую, судя по виду, не открывали уже лет сто, но ответа, как она и ожидала, не последовало. Покрепче сжав палку, она потянула на себя ржавую железную ручку, которая, благо, была вбита в дверь намертво, — та отказывалась сдвигаться с места, но после двух минут усилий тяжело отворилась.

В доме обнаружилась всего одна комната: за исключением печи в углу и заваленной мусором высокой кровати под окном, выходящим на лес, там больше ничего и не было. А-Цин бегом шмыгнула внутрь, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь и втайне надеясь, чтобы гора мусора на кровати не оказалась кем-то живым, а то такое уже бывало. Пару раз А-Цин думала, что попала в нежилое место, однако затем куча непонятного тряпья где-нибудь в закутку начинала шевелиться, и из нее выползал на свет божий какой-нибудь зло бурчащий бездомный. Ещё одной такой встречи ей точно не хотелось, поэтому А-Цин в первую очередь с опаской потыкала палкой в лежащее поверх всего одеяло — палка наткнулась на что-то твердое, и сердце А-Цин пропустило один удар, но затем это «что-то» легко промялось, и А-Цин пришла в ещё большее замешательство. Что ещё за странная дрянь там лежит?

А-Цин быстро обернулась на дверь, рассчитала свои шансы в случае чего бегом удрать, затем по поскрипывающим пыльным доскам подошла прямо к кровати и одним движением потянула на себя толстое одеяло и гору тряпок вместе с ним. На пол перед ней упали две подушки, плед в темно-бурых пятнах, из которого выкатилась тряпичная кукла без лица и глаз — такие делают совсем маленьким детям из-за поверья, что в куклу с лицом может вселиться злой дух.  
А-Цин нагнулась и подняла куклу с пола. Эта вещь была очень старой, ткань на ней расползалась под пальцами, но от чего-то она выдалась А-Цин странной. Она сжала пыльную плотную ткань на тельце куклы в кулаке, в задумчивости вперив взгляд куда-то в окно напротив.

Тем временем темнота становилась все гуще, а луна — ярче, и ее мягкий свет проникал сквозь окно слева от А-Цин, освещая бороздящие воздушные просторы пыли. Подоконники в этом доме были довольно широкими, такими, что на них спокойно мог сидеть взрослый человек, и, насколько она могла видеть, пыли на них не обнаружилось. Чтобы подтвердить свое предложение, она опустила палку на пол и провела по подоконнику над кроватью ладонью — тот действительно оказался чистым.

Значит, люди отсюда исчезли не так давно, однако кукла в ее руках выглядела потрёпанной и никуда не годящейся, а вещи, разбросанные по полу, были заляпаны чем-то грязно-бурым, в лунном свете подозрительно похожим на кровь.  
«Здесь что-то случилось. Что-то точно необычное и тёмное, с этим домом не всё так просто.»  
На всякий случай А-Цин отложила куклу на пол и подняла палку, чтобы поставить ее под стеной. Она вытащила из рукава талисман в виде прямоугольного кусочка жёлтой бумаги с иероглифами и мягко приложила его к стене над кроватью, подержав свою ладонь над ним, пока он не засиял слабым золотистым светом. Ещё один такой же талисман она установила на двери, на этот раз подержав другую руку сложенной в печать, чтобы заговорить его на предупреждение от незваных гостей.  
На этом самые простые приготовления закончились.  
А-Цин снова обернулась к кукле.

Та лежала там же, где А-Цин ее оставила, и от нее к двери на покрывавшей деревянные доски пыли тянулись две дорожки следов. В дом точно никто кроме нее не заходил, но пыль с подоконников не могла исчезнуть сама по себе. Эта кукла, те вещи в пятнах крови, скиданные как попало на кровать, подозрительно чистые подоконники в месте, где каждая горизонтальная поверхность покрыта слоем сажи толщиной с палец — между этим всем должна была быть какая-то связь, и раз уж А-Цин решила остаться здесь на ночь, ей нужно докопаться до правды.

Девочка подошла к кровати, и вдруг ее взгляд упал на разбитое окно, что натолкнуло ее на одну мысль — что, если эта кукла как-то связана с духами семьи, что здесь жила? Ведь это явно была семья, даже если не больше двух взрослых, учитывая наличие одной узкой односпальной кровати. Ещё здесь жил ребенок, а одинокий человек с ребенком, по мнению А-Цин, уже могли считаться семьёй.  
Человек и ребенок, человек и ребенок, их только двое, но они уже семья.

В первую очередь, как рассказывал даочжан, ей следовало бы разобраться с тем, что именно тут случилось, и если это было убийство с погребением, то где могут быть тела мертвых, но сейчас разыскать или просто предположить, куда могли деться тела тех, кто тут жил, А-Цин не могла. Но все же, она вынуждена оставаться тут до утра, поэтому ей придется продержаться какое-то время без сна и наблюдать, надеясь, что получится обойтись без больших проблем.

А-Цин уселась на ничем не покрытую кровать, игнорируя тряпье, что так и осталось лежать кучей на полу. Она повернулась к окну, уложила согнутую в локте руку на подоконник, приложилась щекой к руке и стала размышлять, бесцельно блуждая взглядом по темному насаждению маслин впереди.

Когда она взяла в руки куклу, она могла сказать точно, что не почувствовала внутри ничего, никакого присутствия чего-то инородного. Если поразмыслить, то все ее знания о духах, что умеют вселяться в кукол, сводились к двум вещам: в игрушки без лица они вселяться не могут и людей убивать тоже не умеют хотя бы потому, что привязка к такому физическому телу не даёт много возможностей даже для передвижения, не говоря уже о попытке убийства.

«У меня нет совершенно никаких догадок, — неожиданно осознала А-Цин, — но…»  
Она так и не могла решить, что должно следовать за этим «но».

Неожиданно ее взгляд помутнел, а мысли повернули куда-то в другую сторону — туда, куда повели чувства.

Здесь жил человек и ребенок — эти двое совсем такие же, как она с даочжаном.  
Их обоих убили, убили, судя по всему, очень жестоко. Вероятно, человек защищал ребенка, может даже готов был пожертвовать ради него своей жизнью.  
Ей это было знакомо, хотя она, наверное, не заслуживала на такие жертвы — кто она такая, серая мышка, листок в густом лесу, маленькая и никому не нужная, но все же, все же, все же…  
«Даочжан поступил бы так же.»

С головы А-Цин все никак не шли картинки, что одна за другой сменяли друг друга: тот заклинатель в черном, даочжан с мечом, конец которого торчит из груди его друга, улыбающееся лицо Сюэ Яна, и снова даочжан, по щекам которого струилась темная кровь, пропитывая повязку на его глазах, скрапывая на белую одежду, на руки А-Цин, что беспорядочно метались по его лицу. Она не заметила, как ее воспоминания перетекли в полудрему на грани реальности и сна.

По всей комнате прошёлся шорох, похожий на свист, пыль в лунном свете завертелась вихрями, из разбитого окна потянуло холодом; причудливые тени на стенах вытягивались и танцевали, отражаясь в грязном стекле, и неожиданно прямо над ухом А-Цин прозвучал тихий шёпот.

— Кто она? — произнес бесполый голос, звучавший словно из ее головы. Ему вторило многоголосое эхо, словно за спиной А-Цин стояла целая толпа людей, что зашумела, как весенний лес: «Кто она, кто она, кто она?..»  
— Я не знаю, — ответил ему кто-то тоном весёлым, словно рассказывал какую-то очень смешную шутку и едва сдерживался, чтобы не расхохотаться самому, — давай заберём ее с собой. Хозяин ждёт.

А-Цин слушала, не двигаясь, дыхание ее было мерным и спокойным, как в глубоком сне. Ей было хорошо и совсем не страшно, будто все тревоги ушли из этого мира, а разговор двух голосов, сопровождаемый эхо, что перекатывалось подобно морским волнам, звучал как из-за какой-то завесы, едва пропускавшей звуки извне.  
Казалось, если бы она и захотела сделать что-то, то не смогла бы: ее тело потяжелело на несколько тонн, а голову словно кто оплел сетями, затаскивая все дальше в плен сна.

На какой-то момент воцарилась тишина. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки А-Цин видела отражения теней, что заполонили комнату, и пыталась на сонную голову сообразить, действительно ли они отделились от стен и пляшут, покачиваясь за ее спиной, или это все только ее сон?

— Я не могу, — произнес первый голос, низко и хрипло, — не могу… забрать ее.  
— Что это ты такое говоришь? — второй говорящий мигом отбросил свой смешливый тон.  
— Не могу даже дотронуться до нее, — ответ прозвучал тише, словно отдаляясь, а эхо, сопровождающее его, и вовсе сошло на нет, — ее защищают. Кто-то или что-то, оно не даёт мне и коснуться ее души.  
Какое-то время оба молчали. Затем в комнате снова послышался шорох, будто через открытое окно в помещение влетел сильный ветер, а сквозь него послышалась команда второго голоса, что уже растворялся в шуме, удаляясь:  
— Какая разница. Мы свое уже получили, эта девчонка нам ни к чему, кем бы он ни была. Забирай брата и давай проваливать отсюда.  
Второй голос промолчал.

Взгляд А-Цин заволокло темнотой стремительно и резко, сравнимо с тем, если бы кто уронил на белую скатерть пузырек чернил. Ее тело расслабилось, налитые свинцом веки прикрылись, и А-Цин отключилась, падая в объятия глубокого сна.


	2. Любая дорога начинается с первого шага

Утро было ветренным, солнечным и теплым. Сквозь разбитое окно в комнату вливался солнечный свет, приломляясь на белых стенах и неказистой, покосившейся печи, покрытой копотью и сажей; ветер шуршал среди маслин и гонял пыль по заднему двору заброшенного дома на далёком отшибе от деревни, что стоял словно корабль в море полевых цветов и трав.

А-Цин всю ночь проспала в самой неудобной позе, которую только можно представить: ее шея затекла, поясницу пронизывала резкая боль, и стоило ей приподнять голову, как перед глазами тут же засверкало. Спутанные волосы спадали на лицо и глаза, ноги, грязные и израненные, замёрзли и болели ещё сильнее, чем вчера, но А-Цин силой воли заставила себя развернуться.

Пол возле кровати был устлан ворохом того самого тряпья, что она сама бросила здесь вчера, а дорожка следов от кровати осталась нетронутой, как и талисманы на двери и на стене, однако А-Цин упорно продолжала искать что-то сонным затуманенным взором.

Куклы без лица рядом с подушками и окровавленным пледом не обнаружилось.

Пальцы девочки, что покоились на подоконнике, сжались в кулак. А-Цин задрожала всем телом и подскочила, пробежала по комнате до двери и обратно, по пути охая от боли и хватаясь то за шею, то за поясницу.  
Как только она могла быть такой беспечной! Как она могла позволить себе уснуть! Если куклы нет, и она правда бесследно исчезла этой ночью, значит то, что ей сегодня приснилось, было вовсе не сном!

А-Цин в отчаянии и ступоре остановилась посреди комнаты и вцепилась руками в волосы. Ее одежда совсем растрепалась, а стопы жгли действительно нещадно. Девочка крепко задумалась, повела ладонями вниз и прикрыла руками лицо, опустив голову. Она сосредоточилась на своем внутреннем состоянии, прислушиваясь к собственному сбитому дыханию и хаотично ускорившемуся сердцебиению, и, постояв так с полминуты, обнаружила, что с ее душой пока все в порядке. У А-Цин не было ядра, но она умела использовать простые талисманы и изучать свое состояние на предмет повреждений магией или магическими существами. Даочжан успел обучить ее некоторым основам, но она не могла быть уверена в своих выводах — судя по тому, что она слышала вчера, те, кто посещали этот дом, влетая через окна ночью, вполне могли оказаться высокоуровневыми тварями, что сильно усложняло задачу.

Опустив руки, А-Цин в задумчивости смотрела на пошатывающиеся верхушки деревьев за окном. Если вспомнить тот разговор двух бесплотных голосов, то появлялась возможность даже предположить, что конкретно за демоны это были.

А-Цин не могла вспомнить, как они назывались — те, кто воруют души себе на пищу. Часто, вконец изголодавшись, они теряют силы и не могут самостоятельно добраться до человеческой души, поэтому заключают одного из своих братьев в какой-то предмет, чаще всего в игрушки, особенно в те, которые ребенок любит сильнее всего и направляет на них свою радость и удовольствие. Таким образом, эта вещь, подобно иконе, приобретает что-то похожее на душу, причем ей не мешает даже то, что куклам не делают лица, ведь в мире есть мало вещей сильнее искренней детской радости.  
В простых словах, позитивная энергия собирается внутри куклы и материализуется, позволяя демону напасть на слабую новорожденную душу, которая не может и сравниться с человеческой ни по силе, ни по защищённости. Демон поселяется в кукле и служит проводником для своих сородичей, помогая попасть по одному в человеческое жилище, где они с его помощью остаются надолго и терзают живущих там людей, пока не вырывают из них души насильно. После этого человека обычно настигает мучительная смерть: демонов невозможно ни увидеть, ни услышать, однако изнутри жертву разрывает и жжет огнем, она сплевывает кровь, которая подступает к горлу снова и снова, пока в агонии не потеряет сознание и не умрёт.

Наверное, те, кто пришли сюда за своим собратом, уже подпитались живительной энергией душ жившей тут семьи и вполне могли попытаться забрать и А-Цин, но что-то не дало им сделать это и остановило их. А-Цин не могла предположить, кто или что именно могло помочь ей, но, в конце-концов, главное, что с ней все в порядке. Больше она такой неосторожности не допустит.

Бамбуковая палка стояла у стены рядом с висящим чуть выше талисманом, и А-Цин сделала шаг вперёд, намереваясь схватить её, но тут же снова встала столбом, так и не успев перенести полностью вес на вторую ногу.

В дверь постучали. Два громких стука, сильных и настойчивых, прорезали тишину комнаты и заставили девочку замереть под волной подымающего в ней свою змеиную голову страха. А-Цин стояла молча, застыв, как каменное изваяние, а в ушах ее шумела кровь.  
Не услышав ответа, стоявший у двери человек прокричал:  
— Есть кто живой?! Если вы не откроете, я буду вынуждена выбить дверь!  
После пары секунд ожидания, негромкого «Извините» и глухого удара за которым последовал громкий «бах», дверь с треском слетела с проема и оказалась лежащей в пыли и щепках гнилого дерева посреди комнаты.

— Ума палата, ключи потерялись, — заворчал кто-то, — чуть что, сразу «вышибу дверь», тебе что, жизнь не дорога?  
— Ну и кого я должна здесь бояться? — Со смехом ответила девушка, ступая в комнату в облаках извести и пыли. — Клопов и тараканов? Посмотри, здесь же совсем никого не—  
Второй человек схватил ее за белоснежный воротник и оттащил к себе, не обращая внимания на возмущения.  
— Эй! Что ты опять делаешь, совсем спятила что ли? Куда ты меня тащишь?!  
— Не лезь, — сквозь сжатые зубы ответила ей девушка в таких же белоснежных одеждах, подол которых А-Цин успела увидеть когда мельком выглянула из-за печи, куда шмыгнула сразу после фразы «выбить дверь», — я чувствую чьё-то присутствие. Если ты просто так сейчас полезешь туда, и с тобой что-то случится, глава ордена мне этого просто так не простит.  
«Орден», «глава ордена», белые одежды… Неужели Гусу Лань? Даочжан рассказывал ей о них: добропорядочные блюстители правил, живут в горах и придерживаются строгого режима, как монахи.  
«Кто же они такие, эти двое? — мысленно спросила саму себя А-Цин, притаившись в обнимку с палкой в углу. — Можно ли им доверять?»  
В любом случае, прятаться смысла не было: если это правда заклинательницы, они рано или поздно найдут её, а А-Цин предпочла бы выйти навстречу им на своих условиях.

Девочка сжала бамбуковую палку и подскочила, выставив ее перед собой на подобии меча.

Двое в одинаковой белоснежной форме от неожиданности отступили на пару шагов назад, но стоило им понять, что перед ними замученная девочка-оборванка с обычной палкой, а не какое-то опасное чудовище, та, что повыше, чуть склонила голову и обратилась к А-Цин с вопросом:  
— Кто ты, девочка? Как тебя зовут? Как ты здесь оказалась? — Ее тон звучал доброжелательно, а выражение лица смягчилось, сменив настороженное выражение на полуулыбку. Вторая девушка, пониже, с несколькими тонкими косичками, что спрятались в гриве распущенных темных волос и белой лобной лентой, осталась стоять позади, скрестив руки на груди. Скептически приподняв бровь, она молча смотрела на А-Цин, нетерпеливо ожидая ее ответа.

Девочка на секунду замешкалась, разглядывая их и прикидывая, как бы им себя представить. Подумав и взвесив все, она приняла решение в случае расспросов либо попытаться сбежать, либо рассказать все как есть — почти все, по крайней мере.

А-Цин выровнялась и вцепилась в свою палку покрепче.

— Сперва скажите мне, кто вы такие, — ее голос звучал хрипло после долгого молчания, но в тоне осталась та же резкость и дерзость, которую из нее не могло вытравить даже самое ласковое отношение.

Высокая девушка оглянулась на свою на свою партнёрку. Та ответила ей безразличным взглядом — говори, мол, только если что, за последствия будешь отвечать сама. Девушка снова обернулась к А-Цин и сказала, указывая на себя:

— Я Ринг, а это, — она ткнула большим пальцем себе за спину, указывая на недовольную подругу, которая в нетерпении начала постукивать носком по полу, — Лин. Имена простые, без фамилий, но ты без проблем можешь звать нас так. Это куда удобнее, — Ринг неловко почесала щеку. — А ты?..

— Я А-Цин, — тихо отозвалась девочка, — я не живу в этом доме, остановилась тут только на одну ночь.

— То есть, ты странствуешь одна? — Лин выступила наперед, опустила руку и сжала ладонью рукоять меча в ножнах на на поясе. — У тебя есть родители? Кто-то за тобой присматривает? — Задавая вопросы, она смотрела неотрывно А-Цин в глаза и медленно, шаг за шагом, подходила ближе. Когда ее нога с хрустом опустилась на выбитую дверь, А-Цин невольно отступила назад и тут же выпалила:

— Я знаю, кого вы здесь ищите!

— Что? — Лин приподняла бровь и вцепилась в рукоять ещё сильнее.

— Демоны! Вы ищите демонов, которые воруют человеческие души, так ведь?

— Ты кого-то из них встретила? — Снова перешла в наступление Лин.

— Они были тут ночью, — А-Цин ответила ей взглядом прямым и открытым, выдерживая подозрительность в глазах Лин со стоическим спокойствием, — забирали своего собрата, который был заключён в куклу.

— Заключён в куклу, говоришь? — Встряла Ринг, выглядывая из-за спины Лин. — Ты достаточно много знаешь о них, об этих зловредных высокоуровневых тварях. Откуда тебе это известно?

— Я…— А-Цин собиралась ответить, но Лин ее перебила.

— Что именно ты видела? Кто-то из них как-то тебе навредил?

«Ох, да что ж такое, что они прицепились, закидали вопросами и слова вставить не дают!» гневно возмутилась про себя А-Цин.  
С заклинателями она виделась очень редко, но по личному опыту знала, что они те ещё скурпулезные придиры и договориться с ними очень сложно, а эта Лин — тот ещё жук, просто так от нее не отвертишься.

— Ночью я решила, что это был сон, — уверенно начала А-Цин, не давая ни малейшего повода засомневаться в ее честности, — однако сейчас я знаю, что они правда приходили сюда и собирались забрать и меня вместе со своим братом.

— И?.. — Нетерпеливо обратилась к ней Лин. — Почему не забрали? Как ты смогла себя защитить?

— Никак. — Спокойно ответила ей А-Цин. — Они не смогли даже подобраться ко мне.

— Что? — Опешила Лин. Ринг тем временем обошла ее и прошла мимо А-Цин к кровати. Она оглянулась вокруг, коснулась кончиками пальцев талисмана и растёрла меж ними налипшую сажу. Перевернула носком кучу тряпок и подушек на полу, присела, рассматривая кровь, затем повернулась к Лин:

— Девочка говорит правду, — мрачно констатировала она, — и ей, наверное, было очень страшно, когда это случилось. Она же слепая, маленькая и напуганная… — ее тон опустился почти до шёпота, как в глубокой задумчивости она буравила взглядом спину А-Цин, пока Лин не ответила ей:

— Мне кажется единственная, кто здесь слепая, это ты, — девушка скрестила руки на груди и строгое выражение ее лица как-то смягчилось, когда она снова обратился к А-Цин, — знаешь, а ты видимо очень умная. И сильная, только видно, что тебе пришлось пройти через бесчисленное количество трудностей.

А-Цин молча смотрела на нее, задрав голову, и внимательно слушала, не упуская ни одного слова.

— Встретившись с чужими людьми, с заклинательницами, в первую очередь пытаешься утвердить свой авторитет и решительный настрой, настолько сильно, что забываешь о выработанных за долгие годы скитаний привычках, — с губ Лин слетел лёгкий смешок.

А-Цин сразу же все поняла и дала себе мысленного тумака — уже второй раз за сегодня.

За ее спиной на ровные ноги поднялась Ринг.

— О чем это ты говоришь? — Недоуменно уставилась она на подругу, переводя взгляд с нее на А-Цин и обратно.

— Была бы она действительно слепой, не стала бы так решительно пялится в открытую на меня, как зрячий человек, — нетерпеливо отозвалась Лин, — и бамбуковая палка в ее руках не просто для красоты. Притворяется слепой, чтобы выжить и наверняка повидала многое, но сейчас легко поддается на мои уловки. Родиться с такими глазами — все равно что получить дар или проклятие в зависимости от обстоятельств. В данном случае ей повезло.  
«И с этой девочкой определенно все не так просто, » — добавила она про себя.

— Но тем не менее, это же ребенок, к тому же, простая бродяжка, — сказала Ринг, — почему кровожадные демоны, которые при возможности заберут себе на корм всех, кого видят, не зацепили её?

Лин в ответ лишь молча покосилась на А-Цин и кивнула подруге, приглашая обсудить все снаружи. Если ее предположения имели хоть мизерную вероятность оказаться правдой, им лучше вести себя осторожнее и не разглагольствовать о своих планах насчёт девочки прямо перед ней.

— Жди здесь, — коротко бросила Ринг, выходя на солнечный двор.

Двое вышли, отошли на пару метров вверх по склону и принять приглушённо обсуждать что-то: Лин смотрела на Ринг из-под насупленных бровей, а та что-то объясняла ей, пока с ее лица не сходила тень настороженности и напряжения.

Из того, что заметила А-Цин, было ясно что пока дом в их поле зрения, сбежать просто так у нее точно не выйдет. Да и зачем? Куда она пойдет, даже если попробует убежать, и что будет делать?

В голове у нее созревал план, а тем временем она раздумывала над всем, что ей удалось узнать об этих двоих.

Обе — заклинательницы из известного ордена, и даже со всеми умениями и умом А-Цин им совсем не ровня. Лин пока что казалась более опасной — мастерица манипуляций, умная, мыслит наперед и любит придираться к словам. Её напарница на первый взгляд кажется человеком с более лёгким норовом, но стоило обстоятельствам повернуться в неожиданное русло, она сразу изменилась и вся обратилась во внимательность и подозрительность. Ещё не ясно, на что она вообще способна на самом деле.

С этого следовало, что они подозревают А-Цин в том, что она скрывает от них какие-то способности или силу: этой ночью она смогла не дать демонам и коснуться ее души, и на ее руку играли доказательства в виде крови на пледе и сажи с талисмана, который должен был защитить девочку от нежданных гостей, но оказался уничтоженным изнутри. Но заклинательницы не знали, что не все из этого было правдой, и этого, собственно, им знать и не следовало.

Ринг встала в дверном проёме, накрывая А-Цин своей тенью. Девочка подняла голову и уставилась на нее белыми глазами.

— Я надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, но ради твоего же блага мы вынуждены забрать тебя с собой, — медленно начал Ринг, — твои сведения важны для нас, потому что нашей миссией было расследование убийств на этих землях, где уже много лет не видели таких демонов, с которыми вчера встретилась ты.

— Что? — Изобразила картинное удивление А-Цин. — Куда это вы ещё собрались меня забирать? Я вам не мешок с рисом, чтоб просто так закинуть на спину и потащить за собой!

— Пожалуйста, не кричи, — Ринг приблизилась к А-Цин и неловко опустилась перед ней на корточки, — послушай, вчера тут побывали опасные и сильные твари. Мы с Лин никогда прежде не сталкивались с ними, но нам известно, на что они способны.

Ринг остановилась, тяжело вздохнула и продолжила:  
— Та деревня, что здесь рядом за деревьями, полностью уничтожена такими, как они, — она опустила взгляд, а А-Цин резко нахмурилась, будто намереваясь пробурить дыру в ее поникшей макушке, — мы просто не можем оставить тебя здесь. Я думаю, ты сама понимаешь, почему. — Ринг подняла глаза на нее. А-Цин тихо кивнула.  
Девушка поднялась и протянула ей руку, и А-Цин крепко вцепилась в ее большую ладонь, другой рукой так же крепко сжимая палку.

— Полетим на мечах, — обратилась к ним ожидавшая их снаружи Лин, — я думаю, ты можешь оставить это здесь. Вряд ли она когда-то ещё тебе понадобится, — она кивнула на палку А-Цин, и девочка в свою очередь тоже посмотрела на вещь в ее руках, что прошла с ней через столько бед и которую она ни разу и не подумала выбросить ее или поменять, да и, по правде говоря, не помнила уже, откуда она у нее. На почти коричневом от времени дереве красовались царапины и небольшие вмятины, с двух сторон когда-то может быть ровные концы покрылись щербинками от бесконечных, ведущих в никуда, дорог. Бамбуковый сук, ее ложь и декорация, правда пережил вместе с ней очень много. А-Цин могла припомнить примерно сотню случаев, когда она этой палкой приходилась по чьим-то наглым спинам или рукам, но наверное, сегодня ей придется распрощаться с некогда важным и единственным предметом быта навсегда.

Девочка вздохнула, размахнулась и отбросила палку настолько далеко, насколько могла.

— Ну-ну, не так резко, — Ринг быстро среагировала и успела увернуться от просвистевшего прямо перед ее лицом бамбукового конца, — в следующий раз, если надумаешь сделать что-то подобное, будь добра, предупреждай заранее.

— У нас нет на это времени, — окрикнула их Лин, что уже стояла на низко парящем мече, — давайте быстрее, я не хочу ночевать где-нибудь в чистом поле.  
Ринг кивнула, выпустила руку А-Цин, быстрым плавным движением вытащила из ножен меч и с помощью печати заставила зависнуть низко перед собой. Она снова повернулась к девочке и, подняв ее за подмышки, аккуратно помогла встать на меч, а затем поднялась сама и шепотом спросила:  
— Ну как, готова? — Руки Ринг тем временем крепко обхватили А-Цин за талию, и она подтянула ее ближе к себе, обнимая со спины.  
— Да, — ровным тоном ответила девочка. В горле у нее пересохло.

Мечи стали медленно набирать высоту, воздух ударил А-Цин в лицо и развеял обрамлявшие лицо темные пряди, а сама она отказывалась смотреть вниз, в ужасе представляя, как далеко они поднялись. Взмыв на обычную для полета высоту, Лин проверила направление и повернула на юго-восток. За ней двинулись и Ринг с А-Цин.

Ветер свистел в ушах девочки, пока перед ней расступались просторы далёкого и одновременно такого близкого, словно на расстоянии вытянутой руки, неба, что упиралось в ровный горизонт, поросший диким лесом без следа какой-либо человеческой деятельности. Подолы одежды обрывало резкими прохладными порывами, и внизу проносились размытые пейзажи. Внутри А-Цин все перевернулось, и сквозь страх прорывался дикий первобытный порыв, полный рвения к свободе. Казалось, за ее спиной раскрываются крылья.  
Из головы вылетели все мысли и чувства, будто кто вымел их соломенным веником, и продуваемая всеми ветрами пустота переполнилась необъяснимой эйфорией.

Впереди виднелась фигура Лин с компасом в руке, — просторные рукава и подолы закручивались и трепетали, ветер играл с длинными концами лобной ленты. На солнце налетела тучка, и спина девушки в белоснежных одеждах покрылась тенью: на фоне дикого леса впереди она выглядела уверенной и спокойной, словно скала, за которой можно было бы скрыться от каких угодно невзгод.

А-Цин было жутко интересно и одновременно дико страшно. Она хотела спросить что-то у Ринг, но боялась даже рот раскрыть, потому что ей казалось, что, стоит только отвлечься, и она сразу потеряет равновесие и упадет. Однако, Ринг обратилась к ней сама. Сквозь шум ветра ее голос над головой А-Цин звучал вполне четко:  
— Ну как, нравится? — спросила Ринг дрожащую от ужаса и восторга одновременно А-Цин.  
— Да! — крикнула девочка в ответ. — Как такое может не нравится! Это удивительно!  
Услышав это, Ринг усмехнулась и прижала девочку крепче к себе. В груди ее появилось какие-то теплое чувство — всего на миг, и сразу же исчезло. Она не смогла понять, что только что случилось, но вот А-Цин в своих чувствах была уверена, как никогда — сейчас она была определенно больше, чем просто счастлива.

***

Костер горел ярко, а хворост и мелкие веточки в нем потрескивали, раз за разом распадаясь с громким свистом и кучей мелких искр. В лесу было темно, глухо и совсем тихо, и ничто, кроме этих звуков, не нарушало глубокой тишины.

У костра сидели трое: две взрослых девушки и ребенок. Компания выглядела уставшей и было видно, что они остановились здесь на привал. Рядом лежала небольшая продолговатая сумка из плотной белой ткани с широкой шлейкой — из нее Лин достала упакованную еду, воду в фляжке и три кружки.  
— Обычно мы не берём с собой никаких запасов, — Лин наполнила кружки и отдала их Ринг и А-Цин, — но в данном случае я решила быть предусмотрительнее, хотя сама бы прекрасно обошлась и без еды. Можете считать, что вам повезло, — она принялась с шорохом распаковывать еду, и тонкие темные пряди упали ей на лицо. А-Цин тем временем сунула нос в кружку: жидкость имела приятный пряный запах, хотя была прозрачной, как вода. Она отпила немного и почувствовала сладковатый вкус на кончике языка.

Девочка подняла голову и хотела было спросить, что это такое, но тут Ринг неожиданно повернулась в свете костра, протянула руку и одним быстрым движением спрятала волосы Лин за ухо. Пальцы Лин, что шарились в поисках палочек, резко остановились, и она медленно подняла взгляд на Ринг и уставилась на нее с немым упрёком. Ринг неловко улыбнулась уголком губ:  
— Что? — Почти шепотом спросила девушка, словно недоумевая, что она могла сделать не так. Свет пламени плясал на ее лице и на рыжих волосах, так, что казалось, они тоже сейчас запылают.  
Лин задержала взгляд ещё на какую-то долю секунды, а затем молча склонилась над своей сумкой.  
Ринг выдохнула и спросила саму себя: «И что ей опять не понравилось? Я же всего лишь помогла ей убрать волосы. Сколько не пытайся наладить отношения, все не получается. Лин слишком упрямая.»

А-Цин кашлянула.

— Что это за жижу вы мне налили? — Решила она вмешаться, пока эти двое не сцепились в ссоре на пустом месте. Видимо, их действительно связывали не очень хорошие отношения, а ворчание Лин было вовсе не от угрюмого характера.  
— Это вода на травах, — ответила Ринг, пытаясь сгладить обстановку спокойным тоном. Она, не глядя, непринужденно протянула ногу в сторону, ближе к костру, — и тут же угодила носком прямо в огонь.

— Ай! — Вскрикнула Ринг больше от неожиданности, чем от ожогов, от которых ее спасла плотная ткань обуви, и тут же отдёрнула ногу от огня.  
На ее окрик за ее спиной подскочила Лин.

— Что случилось? — за миг девушка уже стояла в боевой стойке с мечом; она смотрела на Ринг с каменным выражением лица, готовая атаковать невидимого врага. Ринг замялась и, пытаясь придумать какое-то оправдание, аж раскраснелась, а вопрос во взгляде Лин читался все яснее, но тут положение спасла А-Цин.

— Она нечаянно сунула ногу в костер, — флегматично произнесла она, с безразличным выражением колупаясь в безвкусных корешках из походных запасов, — можешь сесть, нас пока никто не собирается убивать.  
Лин повела взглядом вниз и увидела почерневший носок белого ботинка Ринг. Выражение ее лица не изменилось, и она только молча окинула Ринг скептическим взглядом, затем спрятала меч, сняла с пояса ножны и уселась, не говоря больше ни слова.

Через некоторое время костёр уже догорал, остатки еды, полностью состоящей из холодного риса и каких-то корешков, премерзких даже для А-Цин, которая в свое время питалась всем подряд, были доедены, а Лин уснула там, где сидела, повернувшись спиной к костру. Ринг подогнула ноги под себя и сидела, колупаясь подобранным сучком в тлеющем пепле. А-Цин напротив тупо наблюдала за ее движениями, думая о чем-то далёком.

Внезапно на высокие кроны налетел порыв ветра: теплая летняя волна сухого воздуха откуда-то с лугов почти не коснулась лица А-Цин, однако шорох отвлёк Ринг. Она отбросила сучок и посмотрела на А-Цин так, будто только что вспомнила о ее существовании.

— Ну давай, рассказывай что ли, — девушка говорила тихо, боясь разбудить спящую рядом Лин, — если тебе есть что сказать, конечно. Завтра мы будем уже на месте, поэтому сейчас самое время загадочной бродяжке поведать мне о своем прошлом.

— «На месте» — это где? — А-Цин спросила так же тихо, по привычке пытаясь перевести тему. С другой же стороны, она ведь решила, что ответит на все, о чем просят, так какой тогда смысла увёртываться?

Синие глаза Ринг в темноте будто светились. Где-то на небе показалась луна, и ее яркий свет пробился сквозь листья и ветви, спадая на лицо девушки причудливыми пятнами.

— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь, — мягко ответила она, — я уверена, что ты сразу узнала нас.

— Гусу Лань известен на весь мир, — ответила А-Цин, подтянув согнутые ноги ближе и обнимая их, прижав к себе, — богатый и могущественный орден. Но Лин почему-то спит на земле, неужели в Гусу для учениц не предусмотрены какие-то, ну… Условия?

— В Гусу не предусмотрено, что адепты вообще будут задерживаться где-то в безлюдной местности так надолго, — со смешком ответила Ринг, — вероятно, нас уже везде ищут.

— Вас могут наказать? — А-Цин подняла голову.  
— Вполне возможно. Управляющая женской половиной госпожа очень строгая, так что все зависти от ее настроения, — Ринг протянула руку в сторону, — я вижу, тебе холодно. Садись ближе, — она подняла руку чуть повыше в пригласительном жесте.  
А-Цин на секунду задумалась, и затем пересела к Ринг, прижавшись к ее боку. Сев рядом, она почувствовала невероятный жар, от которого по ее телу пробежалась дрожь.  
Ринг обняла ее, и девочку снова охватило удивление от того, что благородная заклинательница в чистой, как первый снег, мантии, не брезговала прижать к себе ее, всю в грязи и пыли.

— Ты не боишься меня? — Неожиданно вырвалось у А-Цин. Она не хотела пытаться поддержать легенду о скрытых силах, с помощью которых она спаслась от демонов, но спросить все же хотелось. Из личных причин.  
— А с чего бы мне тебя бояться, — слегка насмешливым, но без злобы, тоном ответила Ринг, — как бы там ни было, я более чем способна защитить себя.

— Вот и правильно, — тяжело вздохнула А-Цин, — я ведь даже не заклинательница.  
— Но талисманами пользоваться умеешь, — сказала Ринг, пока девочка под боком грелась, непроизвольно придвигаясь все ближе, — и о демонах много знаешь.  
— Да, дело в том, что… Меня просто кое-кто научил. Совсем немного, но… — и тут ее прорвало. Одно за другим, в памяти всплывали события, что складывались с длинную беспорядочную цепочку, и выливались из нее ядовитым водопадом. К концу рассказа А-Цин не могла сдержать слез: они катились по ее лицу, орошая мантию Ринг, молчаливые и горькие. Слезы обжигали щёки, словно кислый сок, выдавленный из её собственного сжатого невидимой железной рукой сердца, а другая, материальна ладонь, сдавила ее плечо до онемения.

—…А потом я ушла, представляешь, просто сбежала! Но я так боялась, что он… что он пойдет за мной, я…— А-Цин уткнулась лицом в плечо Ринг, содрогаясь всем телом.

— Ты всё сделала правильно, — внезапно послышался глубокий голос Лин, — А-Цин и не заметила, как она поднялась и стала прислушиваться к её сбывчивому пересказу. Девушка говорила, чуть растягивая слова, немного хрипло; в её тоне не слышно было никаких эмоций, но от этого на душе становилось только спокойнее. — Не смей винить себя ни в чем. Этот… Этот Сюэ Ян, — он получит своё за всё, что сделал. За всю боль, что тебе причинил, он заплатит сполна и с криком боли.

Лин на минуту умолкла, будто ей показалось, что она сказала слишком много. 

— О чем это ты говоришь? — Сипло спросила А-Цин, утирая рукавом лицо.

— Говорю, что он ещё свое отхватит, обязательно. Я сделаю для этого всё, что в моих силах.

А-Цин не ответила. Молча уткнувшись в плечо Ринг, которая лёгкими движениями гладила ее по голове, А-Цин пыталась совладать с болью, однако не удержалась и от лёгкого укола тихого ликования. Она никогда не была злым человеком и не желала причинять никому боль просто так, но сейчас… Сейчас её планы касались крайне тяжёлого исключения.

Вверху заскрипели разбуженные очередным порывом ветра ветви. Скоро наступит утро, с рассветом начнется новый день, настанет время снова направиться в путь, но А-Цин переполняло нетерпение и хотелось, чтобы ветер прямо сейчас поднял её на свои крылья и унёс прочь отсюда.

***

Тропинка, по которой ступали босые ноги А-Цин, была аккуратно выложена серым камнем, каждый кусочек которого имел плавные очертания и вписывался в цельную дорожку с узором из узких щелей, из которых там и сям прорезались тоненькие травинки и стебли одуванчиков. Внизу, за широким выступом, начиналась пропасть, укутанная пеленой тумана, а сквозь дымчатую вуаль прорывались мечтательные шпили высоких гор, что нависали прямо над ее головой; где-то вдалеке слышался шум водопада; меж скалами, поросшими кустарниками, отдавались эхом крики птиц.

А-Цин подняла голову на отвесную стену справа, затем подёргала за рукав идущую впереди Ринг:  
— Нам ещё долго идти? — спросила она, шагая осторожно, между тем опасаясь наступить на белую робу Ринг, что едва ли не волочилась по земле.  
— Не очень, — ответила девушка, не оборачиваясь и продолжая привычно уверенно идти вперёд, — за поворотом уже почти конец.

— А почему мы не полетели на мечах? Так же было бы гораздо быстрее, — не унималась А-Цин. Она как могла старалась отвлечь себя от мыслей о том, на какой высоте находится эта тропа.  
— Не думай об этом, — беззаботно отозвалась Ринг, — посмотри лучше, какой тут пейзаж, послушай пение птиц. Красиво, не так или? И воздух совсем другой… — она говорила, а А-Цин заметила, что дорога совершает поворот направо. Пройдя ещё немного вперёд, она присмотрелась и так и ахнула.

Впереди возвышался ещё один горный массив, весь покрытый густым лесом; по дальнему склону спадала в туманный обрыв вода и уходила с журчанием куда-то вглубь широкого плато. На нём расположились постройки из белого мрамора, к которым через ущелье вёл мост. Рядом не обнаружилось ни ворот, ни оборонной стены или чего-то вроде этого. Здания находились на относительно открытом пространстве в лоне природы и престарелых гор.

Идущая позади Лин хотела было вставить что-то о том, что они с Ринг эту девочку всё-таки на допрос ведут, и здесь уже не до праздных разговоров, но язык не повернулся. Вместо этого она только ещё сильнее свела брови и сжала губы, молча наблюдая за каждым движением А-Цин.

Вчера она поверила в её историю и даже дала какое-то обещание, что было для нее крайне непривычно и не свойственно. Она всегда была человеком других идеалов и не очень приветствовала импульсивность в действиях, но после того, что услышала, не смогла сдержать желания защитить этого брошенного на съедение миру ребёнка.  
И может, оно и к лучшему.  
Её апатичность всегда отталкивала людей, в том числе и близких, — закрытость и нелюбовь к бурному выявлению эмоций привели к тому, что никто из когда-то родных ей людей никогда не слышал ничего и близко такого серьезного, как вчерашнее обещание.

Когда ей было девять лет, её отправили в Гусу Лань на принужденное обучение. Отчасти от желания воспитать из неё «девушку», а ещё из-за страха за то, что она вырастет нелюдимой и без почтения к традициям. Вероятно, её матушке, упокой всевышний её душу, нужна была более удобная дочь, а кого-то такого, как Лин, она полюбить не могла. 

Уже после того как выросла Лин старалась помогать брошенным и обездоленным, но избегала напыщенных дочурок из больших орденов, которых в Гусу было навалом. Их с детства тренировали лучшие учителя, родители берегли и любили их, готовы были приехать на первый зов — не дай бог кто-то обидит любимое чадо словом или делом!  
Однажды она услышала, как какая-то девушка сказала: "Не дружите с ней, она странная, вечно с бедняками и по лазаретам ошивается." После этих слов Лин усвоила, что никто из них никогда не станет проявлять к ней открытой симпатии — по крайней мере, пока в ордене живут влиятельные девчонки, которые её недолюбливают.

Она всегда держалась в отдалении, и не сказать, чтобы ей было плохо одной. Напротив, из отсутствия общения она извлекала только пользу, и только Ринг постоянно ненавязчиво пыталась нарушить её привычный уклад жизни.

Лин даже находила её в некоторой степени наглой — это при том, что обычно не вешала ярлыки на безразличных ей людей. Все потому, что Ринг никогда не покидала попыток достучаться до неё; она также легко привязывалась к людям и искренне верила им, не пытаясь ограничивать себя и не открывать душу нараспашку всем подряд. Лин думала, что с таким подходом кто-то когда-нибудь да разобьёт Ринг сердце и покажет, как выглядит предательство, чтобы та научилась вести себя осторожнее, однако годы шли, а такого всё не случалось. Напротив, вокруг неё собиралось всё больше новых знакомств; сама госпожа управляющая, известная своей неприклонностью и стальным характером, благоволила ей, как никому, и относилась к Ринг как к родной дочери и любимой ученице.

Глядя на то, как простодушно Ринг пытается подбодрить А-Цин перед хлипким мостом, и как та в свою очередь бросает её и убегает вперёд сама, показывая, что ничего не боится, Лин не могла перестать прокручивать в голове старые установки и предположения. На самом деле, чем больше Ринг пыталась пробиться к ней, тем сильнее Лин хотелось исчезнуть и спрятаться в свой тёмный угол куда подальше, и одновременно её одолевали мысли о том, что она должна помочь и защитить свою напарницу от того, что может когда-то с ней произойти: когда она в очередной раз отворачивалась от Ринг и шла, куда глаза глядят, ей казалось, что она направляется совсем не туда, куда должна, и это настораживало. 

Ринг и А-Цин впереди перешли мост, а Лин же осталась, чтобы не расшатывать его ещё сильнее. Пусть он только выглядел хрупким, на самом деле один его недостаток был только в том, что он очень сильно шатался, поэтому госпожа управляющая не упустила шанса, чтобы использовать его как проверку на смелость для новых учениц, которых заставляли пробежаться по этому мосту без разрешения придерживаться за канаты. Те, кто соглашались, часто валились с него прямо на растянутую внизу для таких случаев сеть золотого плетения, а остальных клеймили трусливыми до конца учебы. 

Методы такие были, прямо скажем, дикими, но управляющей никто ничего возразить не мог по причине непреодолимого страха и нежелания начинать конфликт. Сама же управляющая отмахивались тем, что в Гусу в женской половине имеется и другой вход, более цивилизованный, но о нём, естественно, девушкам предусмотрительно не рассказывают.


	3. Осколок души

На высокой скале красовалась надпись «Стена послушания». Под ней было в ряд высечено три тысячи правил, которые, как говорила Ринг, пополнились ещё тысячей ниже за зарослями лозы: пусть стена и была огромной, на ней не помещались такие массовые нововведения, поэтому раньше никто на то, что на ней было написано, лишний раз не заглядывал, а об этой тысяче все забыли сразу после того, как её высекли.  
У скалы распростёрся длинный павильон под синей крышей на гладких белых столбиках; у вытертых сотнями ног ступеней лежали покрытые мхом валуны, а дощатый пол внутри местами негромко скрипел.

Тонкая перегородка отделяла узкий коридор от основных покоев, просторных и полных света. В единственном большом зале, что занимал бо́льшую часть павильона, располагалось возвышение, на котором расхаживала из стороны в сторону необычно высокая женщина.

Женщина была одета в роскошную белую мантию с синим поясом и вставками на воротнике и рукавах, а по её плечам и спине рассыпалась волной густая грива русых волос с медовым отливом. Её лицо выделялось высокими скулами и немного смуглой кожей; широкие брови были чуть сведены в задумчивости.  
Лоб женщины венчала лобная лента, длинные концы которой путались в волосах, а несколько прядей у лица были собраны на затылке так, что открывали на белой ленте узор из облаков — такой же, как на огромном полотнище с гербом Гусу Лань за её спиной.  
В комнате не были больше никого, кроме неё и двух девушек, что стояли напротив возвышения. Одна из них оставила меч вместе с ножнами при входе, и поэтому было видно, что ей некуда деть руки, — она явно крайне редко расставалась со своим оружием, и ей было непривычно ощущать отсутствие рукояти меча под пальцами.  
Другая девушка, что держалась чуть посвободнее, только что закончила свой отчёт, и было понятно, что именно её слова ввели госпожу управляющую в хмурую задумчивость.

— Ты уверена, что с девочкой, когда вы её нашли, больше никого не было? Вы всё осмотрели? — Управляющая остановилась и обратилась к Ринг, сцепив руки за спиной в замок.

— На многие мили вокруг, — немного нетерпеливо ответила Ринг, которую донимали расспросами уже добрые десять минут. — Мы думали, что она могла защитить себя от демонов с помощью того, о чем ей рассказывал даочжан Сяо Синчэнь, но у неё не оказалось ядра. Девочка не имела никаких шансов против демонов.

— Подумать только, — госпожа легко усмехнулась, — очень занятный случай.  
Ах, Сяо Синчэнь, живая легенда… Надо же, как всё обернулось. Этот человек однозначно не заслуживал такой смерти.

— Госпожа Лань, — обратилась к управляющей Лин, — как вы думаете, можем ли мы оставить ее у нас? 

Госпожа повернулась к ней, — и её взгляд блеснул сталью. Лин продолжила:  
— Вы же видите, насколько этот человек опасен для неё. Я понимаю, что ещё одна девочка в ордене требует трат, но если уж быть честными, то для нас ведь это не так уж и критично, правда?  
Она стояла ровно, не показывая никаких признаков волнения. Не многие могли решиться разговаривать с госпожой так прямо и откровенно, и поэтому Ринг на всякий случай приготовилась тактично вмешаться и внимательно прислушивалась.

— Может быть, с заботой о безопасности вы предпочтете оставить это в стороне и отдать судьбу девочки в её руки, чтобы не подвергать опасности наш орден, и это будет вполне понятным решением. И все же, если вы позволите, — Лин тщательно подбирала слова и от этого говорила ещё медленнее, чем обычно, а Ринг сзади наблюдала за ней, — если вы проявите сочувствие к этой девочке, я...

— Обязательно, — ровным тоном прервала её госпожа, — но в первую очередь нужно рассказать Циженю. Без его согласия и поддержки мы не сможем оставить девочку в ордене.

— Правда? — В один голос опешили Ринг и Лин. Девушки переглянулись, и Ринг спросила:  
— Вы действительно намерены оставить её здесь?

Госпожа Лань посмотрела на нее как на совсем глупую.  
— Конечно, я намерена, — она говорила тоном человека, объясняющего ребенку, что дважды два равно четырём, — я уверена, Цижень поддержит меня. Впервые за многие годы, о да… Но он должен понимать, что за стенами Гусу А-Цин грозит смертельная опасность. Сюэ Ян наверняка ищет её, поэтому выбросить ребенка за дверь, как паршивого котёнка, тем более, когда где-то рыщет убийца, желающий её крови, мы не имеем никакого права. Даже если психопат поймет что-то и заявится к нам, — лучше уж сразиться и покончить с ним раз и навсегда, но отпускать девочку я не собираюсь.

Ринг внезапно стало немного не по себе, — при мысли о том, что ей придется отправляться делегацией к самому Лань Циженю по такому важному вопросу, ей хотелось сбежать куда подальше и доверить это дело кому-то другому. За свою жизнь она видела строгого упрямого старика всего несколько раз, и пусть многие девушки между собой в шутку называли его дедом, сама Ринг испытывала одновременные страх и уважение вкупе с нежеланием встречаться с этим человеком по какому бы то ни было поводу.

Лин, казалось, почувствовала её нежелание брать на себя ответственность, и хотела было поднять руку, чтобы утешительно положить её на плечо подруги, но не решилась.

Госпожа Лань, прищурившись, присмотрелась к Ринг и сжала губы, прежде чем заверить:  
— Вы двое можете быть свободны. Со всем остальным я разберусь сама.

За перегородкой её голос звучал немного глухо, но А-Цин затаила дыхание и внимательно прислушивалась, подглядывая в щель между створками раздвижной двери. Девушка, что стояла, присматривая за ней, позади, не мешала ей, — а может, просто брезговала, но А-Цин это не волновало.

Она находила госпожу Лань очень красивой, а ее голос хотелось послушать подольше. Ничего подобного она никогда не встречала, и хотя за времена своих скитаний она повидала очень много разных людей и слышала тысячи голосов, все же А-Цин и представить не могла, что человек может звучать так красиво: глубоко и плавно, излучая покой и уверенность и заставляя расслабиться.  
Но одна фраза заставила её сердце больно затрепетать: «Этот человек однозначно не заслуживал такой смерти.» В этом она была с ней полностью согласна, хотя нельзя было сказать, что госпожа слишком сожалела о его смерти. Видимо, в мире заклинателей это обычное дело — каким бы добрым и прекрасным не был человек, о нём вряд ли кто-то станет слишком сильно тосковать, особенно, если он избрал путь бродяжничества и не оставил за собой никаких больших военных побед, но тихо положил голову в своей маленькой битве, о которой никто не узнает и не услышит.  
Победа признается только там, где есть большая корыстная война; там же оплакивают павших и отказываются признавать поражение.

Позже управляющая распорядилась, чтобы А-Цин выкупали и одели в белую форму: на протяжении часа несколько адепток с мочалками вымывали с сидящей в кипятке А-Цин грязь, словно порываясь содрать с неё кожу, но та совсем не замечала этого.  
Глаза А-Цин блуждали по убранству комнаты, в которой для неё поставили деревянную ванную: это было небольшое помещение, полностью обустроенное для жизни, что-то вроде маленьких гостевых покоев. Во вмещенном в стену шкафу были спрятаны одеяла и футоны для сна, а на многочисленных полках покоилось великое множество разных предметов непонятного предназначения. Некоторые из них А-Цин узнала: на полке также стояла расписанная цветами и птицами ароматическая лампа, рядом с стояли баночки с маслами для жжения. Роскошное убранство, ничего не скажешь, но сейчас от засевшего камнем в желудке волнения девочка не могла оценить это все должным образом, а лишь по привычке прикидывала полезность тех или иных вещей, и ещё думала о том, что её ожидает дальше.

В Гусу было по-настоящему красиво: первобытный лес высоко в горах, спрятанные в травах дорожки, шумные водопады и пышные здания, прекрасно вписывающиеся в ландшафт. Местных людей она совсем не видела; может они были на каких-то занятиях или чем-то вроде того, и поэтому, несмотря на предположительно большую населенность, тут было очень тихо. Если вести себя правильно и проявлять должное уважение, вполне возможно справить впечатление несчастного брошенного судьбой ребенка, который, тем не менее, готов прилежно учиться и придерживаться всех правил, лишь бы не оказаться на улице снова.

Но кое-что отказывалось покидать её мысли — едкое въевшееся в голову опасение и тянущий изнутри болезненный якорь воспоминаний, которые напоминали о себе ежесекундно. У А-Цин сложилось впечатление, что эти мысли повторяются в её сознании будто специально, по желанию кого-то постороннего.  
Она никак не могла направить размышления в нужную сторону; А-Цин старалась вспомнить о госпоже и о том, что эта женщина, вероятно, ещё захочет поговорить с ней, но что-то в ней сопротивлялось и заставляло возвращаться в прошлое, чей пыльный саркофаг она предпочла бы закрыть хотя бы на этот вечер.

Никогда раньше она, наверное, не сумела бы и написать слова «страх», но сейчас, в немой борьбе с самой собой, вполне осознала смысл этого понятия.

Ветер, что свистит в дикой пустой степи.  
Дорога, камни, выброшенная где-то далеко бамбуковая палка.  
Дом, скрытый в лесу тайн и пыли на деревянном полу.  
Туманы города И, теплые щёки даочжана в липкой крови и крики, крики, крики. Кто-то в её голове кричал, моля о помощи и призывая кого-то, но она не могла сделать ничего, чтобы приглушить этот крик.

Этот голос невозможно было узнать или как-то определить, кому он принадлежит, потому что его тон превосходил надрывный фальцет, то затихая, то снова приближаясь откуда-то издалека. Всего одно А-Цин понимала четко, — он точно был, здесь, в её сознании, а она не могла сопротивляться ему. С каждой минутой неподконтрольная ей реальность уходила всё дальше, а зрение отказывалось фокусироваться на чём-то, как она не старалась. А-Цин начало казаться, что она сходит с ума.

«Ну же, вернись… Почему ты не хочешь? Потому что я тебе противен? Ты ненавидишь меня? Не хочешь больше встретиться со мной? Ты сам виноват во всем, что произошло! Это всё ты! Это вы! Вы привели к тому, что…»

— Ну вот и всё, ты готова, — со скрипом дверь за вошедшей в комнату Ринг закрылась, возвращая А-Цин в реальность. Она, полностью одетая, молча стояла и пялилась на собственную мягкую белую обувь; край одежды, такой же белой, был зажат между её пальцев.

— Что…— Ринг присела перед ней на корточки. — Что случилось, малышка? Ты чем-то расстроена? Боишься?

— Я ничего не боюсь, — ответила А-Цин, пока Ринг вытаскивала ткань из её онемевших пальцев. Девушка взяла её руку в свою и внимательно прислушалась, — но мне кажется, что кто-то пытается пробраться в мою голову. Я не понимаю, что это такое… Слышу крики, от которых не могу избавиться. Иногда кажется, что я сейчас потеряю сознание, но затем все встаёт на свои места… И снова повторяется, и так много раз.  
Ринг убрала от лица девочки локон пушистых после ванной распущенных волос, из-за которых она сама походила на какого-то духа,  
— Что говорят эти голоса? — тихо спросила девушка.

— Молят о помощи… Зовут кого-то? — А-Цин посмотрела прямо в ее глаза. — И там не много голосов. Он один. Мужской.

Ринг какой-то миг молча смотрела на неё. В её синих глазах мелькали искорки, как от выступившей влаги, хотя у неё не было причин плакать. Глаза А-Цин как всегда были матово-белыми и не выражали никаких эмоций, как бельма у всех слепых, но Ринг всматривалась в них так, будто ей удалось разглядеть что-то важное в этом пустом взгляде.

Девушка подняла руку и положила ладонь А-Цин на середину груди. От её пальцев расходилась мерная пульсация, что пронизывала тело девочки, проникая до самого сердца. Что-то горячее коснулось её внутри и будто заставило рухнуть какую-то невидимую стену.  
На глазах А-Цин выступили слёзы.

— Мы разберёмся с этим позже, — медленно произнесла Ринг, убирая руку.  
Голос в голове А-Цин оборвался и затих, а предметы вокруг обрели очертания. Она повернула голову и посмотрела через круглое окно на лужайку между двумя зданиями, на которые уже опускалась вечерняя вуаль, наброшенная садящимся солнцем.

Во дворе их ждала Лин. Прохаживаясь от безделья взад-вперёд, она вертела между пальцами какой-то листочек. Меч вернулся в привычное место и свисал с ее пояса, почти касаясь кончиков коротко подстриженных травинок.  
В какой-то момент она подняла глаза и посмотрела прямо на А-Цин. Пару секунд она молча глядела на неё, а затем отбросила листочек и повернулась к А-Цин спиной.

Ринг тем временем встала и обернулась к выходу, затем пригласительно открыла дверь и повернулась к А-Цин.  
— Идёшь? — спросила она.  
А-Цин кивнула и вышла за ней на улицу.

За углом показалась полянка, чуть поодаль от которой возле соседнего здания красовалось дерево софора, а прямо напротив него возвышался приёмный павильон. Лин повернулась к ним и воззрилась на Ринг.

— Знаю, знаю, — мимоходом бросила Ринг, когда они с А-Цин подошли ближе и прошли вперёд, — если хочешь спросить о том, почему мы так надолго задержалась, я могу рассказать позже.

— Ага, — Лин присоединилась к ним и пошла слева от А-Цин. Она чуть наклонилась и спросила:  
— Все в порядке? — девочка поняла, что вопрос адресовался ей, и поэтому снова легко кивнула.  
Лин ещё какое-то время смотрела на неё, ожидая, что она, может, ещё скажет что-то, а затем отвернулась, глядя в другую сторону на крыши зданий, которые они, подымаясь к павильону, оставили внизу.

***

В зале для приёмов было темнее, чем днём, но свечей никто не зажигал.  
А-Цин опустилась на колени перед помостом, на котором в той же позе восседала госпожа Лань.  
Управляющая с её бледной кожей и ровной осанкой, одеждами, что спадали аккуратными складками, выглядела как статуя богини, — А-Цин казалось, что она сидит в храме, в котором было страшно сделать лишнее движение и даже дышать получалось с трудом.

Она никогда не посещала подобных мест ни для чего, кроме ночёвки. Однажды она ввалилась в открытый для круглосуточного посещения зал в храме и уснула на месте, у ног статуи какого-то безымянного бога. Смотритель нашел её и выгнал, хотя спать хотелось очень сильно; он не проявил человечность и не дал ей дождаться утра, а заставил скитаться ночью по посёлку, где она так и не смогла найти место для ночёвки. После этого храмы она обходила десятой дорогой и без особой нужды старалась не заходить даже в заброшенные места.

Воспоминания с тех времён ощущались далёкими, будто всё это случилось в прошлой жизни. То, чем когда-то была А-Цин, перегорело и переломалось, а белые хлопья пепла оседали на стенах павильона и ее таких же белых одеждах, исчезая и растворяясь, словно их никогда и не было.

Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем госпожа заговорила к ней: ноги девочки уже начали неметь.

— Как твое самочувствие? — певучий голос управляющей рассек наполненное тишиной пространство так неожиданно, что в ушах А-Цин аж зазвенело.  
— Сейчас всё в порядке, — тон девочки, тем не менее, сохранялся ровным.  
— Сейчас? — спросила госпожа. А-Цин сидела, не подымая на неё глаз, а её голову будто придавило чем-то тяжёлым.  
— На протяжении нескольких часов я слышала голос, — А-Цин вдохнула, собралась с силами и подняла лицо, готовясь к тяжёлому пересказу, — поначалу я решила, что мне что-то послышалось, но позже он стал чётче и громче и отказывался исчезать, пока Ринг не изгнала его.  
Она на миг умолкла, переводя дыхание. Госпожа Лань тоже молчала, ненавязчиво показывая, что ждёт, что А-Цин расскажет дальше.  
— Я не знаю, кому этот голос принадлежал, потому что он кричал пронзительно и слишком громко. Знаю только, что он мужской, и то, что он точно просил о помощи и звал кого-то.

— Ты догадываешься, кто это мог быть? Он кого-то тебе напомнил? — прозвучал вопрос.

— Нет, — нерешительно отозвалась А-Цин.

— Что ж, — госпожа Лань спрятала руки в рукавах. На её светло-медовые волосы уже не попадало солнце, но в полутьме павильона казалось, что они купаются в невидимом сиянии. — Скажи мне, ты веришь в силу любви?

А-Цин недоуменно уставилась на неё.  
— Какой именно любви? — Непонятно от чего, её сердце забилось быстрее. — Что вы подразумеваете под этим вопросом?

— То, что спасло тебя, — ответила госпожа Лань, — то, что мучает тебя сейчас.  
А-Цин прерывисто вдохнула. Напряжение зависло между ними, осязаемое до материальности; ещё немного, и его можно было бы нарезать ножом. Сердце девочки вырывалось из груди, и ею почти сразу же овладел дикий страх. Уже в который раз за этот день — страх, страх, страх... А-Цин ненавидела бояться.

— Что это всё… — А-Цин хотела было спросить, что госпожа Лань имеет ввиду, но не вышло: она почти сразу же задохнулась, а на глазах против её желания выступили слёзы.

— Всё в порядке, — заверила её управляющая, — ты справишься с этим. Дыши.  
А-Цин дышала. Медленно, очень медленно давящее чувство изнутри стало отступать, дышать постепенно становилось легче. Она вытерла слёзы, и тут госпожа Лань заговорила снова:  
— После самоубийства Сяо Синчэня его душа была уничтожена, — её голос вибрировал, отбиваясь от стен. Теперь она говорила громче, чтобы А-Цин сосредоточилась на её словах и не отвлекалась на подступающие новые приступы задышки и боли в груди, — она распалась на мелкие кусочки, и даже духа от неё не осталось. То, что сделал с ним Сюэ Ян, разбило его на всех уровнях и во всех смыслах, однако кое-что, оставшееся от него, умудрилось спастись.

— Осколок его души проскользнул в единственное живое существо с чистым, сильным духом, которое было поблизости. Эта частица сохранила все его качества и чувства, и как раз благодаря ей ты смогла уйти от демонов. Он тебя защитил.

А-Цин смотрела на неё в безмолвном ужасе, а слёзы по её лицу катились градом. Ей казалось, что её сердце от боли сейчас разорвётся — она думала, что хуже быть не может, но ошиблась.

— Я помню все, что ты рассказывала Ринг о Сюэ Яне, в подробностях, — управляющая смотрела на А-Цин с откровенным сочувствием, но продолжала говорить, потому что должна была донести до неё все до конца, — вероятно, именно его голос ты слышала сегодня. Он пытается призвать душу Сяо Синчэня. Он зовёт его и бьётся в агонии, и, я полагаю, будет искать способы вернуть его. И если он узнает, что часть его души скрывается в тебе…  
Ей не нужно было продолжать. А-Цин вытерла слёзы и охрипшим голосом произнесла:  
— Я навлеку опасность на вас, — икнула и с трудом продолжила, — это значит, что вы всё-таки не будете меня оставлять?

Госпожа Лань поднялась со своего места и спустилась к ней. А-Цин в свою очередь резко подскочила, готовясь к ужасному, но вместо этого услышала лишь несколько слов, сказанных тем не менее тоном решительным и строгим:  
— Это значит, что мы научим тебя, как себя защитить, — она обошла А-Цин, мимоходом задев её плечо своим широким рукавом, — а сейчас нам пора идти. Мы же не хотим возвращаться позже полуночи, не так ли?

Госпожа широким шагом перешла через зал и вышла в ночь. А-Цин поспешила за ней, и вдвоем они направились через оживлённые дворы и дорожки, переполненные ученицами, что возвращались с вечерних занятий. Вокруг ярко горели факелы, освещая жилые здания и рабочие павильоны, а впереди виднелся лес и горы. Оттуда ветром приносило шум листьев и воды у множества ручейков и водопадов разной высоты, а светом там служила луна, от которой сегодня виднелся только кусочек.

— А нам не нужно будет закрывать лица или что-то такое? — Спросила А-Цин, переходя на бег трусцой. Рядом с госпожой Лань и её широким шагом идти было не очень просто: когда они оставили женскую половину квартир ордена позади, А-Цин от такого темпа раскраснелась и запыхалась.  
— Нет, — ответила госпожа Лань, — заклинательницы из ордена Гусу Лань никому не кланяются и ни от кого не прячутся.

— Даочжан рассказывал, что здесь очень строгое разделение. Девочкам и мальчикам даже не разрешаются видеться или ходить вместе на ночную охоту.

Госпожа Лань фыркнула. Тропа, по которой они шли, завернула к каменному мосту, покрытому плющом и лозой; дальше следовал подвесной мост, за которым возвышалась высоченная мраморная арка. С неё вниз спадало длинное полотнище с гербом ордена: это был один из парадных входов в другую половину.

— Это разделение — всего лишь последствие действий одного из моих предков, который был слишком набожным и имел завышенное самомнение, — произнесла госпожа Лань, когда они проходили под аркой, — женщины и мужчины в ордене равны, и никто ни перед кем прятаться не обязан. Мужчины не закрывают лиц когда входят на женскую половину, чего не обязаны делать и мы. К тому же, тебе не следует задумываться о таком, когда ты со мной.

Её слова звучали довольно обнадеживающе.  
А-Цин продолжала быстро семенить за ней, пока где-то поодаль не послышался шум воды.  
Над озером, что питалось из широкого ручья, роняя слёзы-листья на тихую водную гладь склонилась плакучая ива, а рядом с ней подымалась вверх ступеньчатая тропа. Тут же, немного повыше, стояла небольшая беседка, в которой сидел одинокий человек. А-Цин могла видеть только его широкие плечи в белой мантии, ниспадающую на них волну густых длинных волос цвета воронового крыла и концы лобной ленты. Издалека не было видно, расписана она облаками или нет, однако господин в беседке на берегу озера выглядел так таинственно, что А-Цин даже стало интересно, кто это и почему он здесь в то время, когда в Гусу собираются на ужин строго к определённому часу вплоть до минуты.

Впрочем, долго абстрагироваться ей не довелось — они с госпожой Лань преодолели расстояние между мостом и вошли во двор большого здания приёмного зала Гусу Лань.  
Этот зал был немного меньше, чем в женской половине, однако обставлен был не менее роскошно: по стенам расползлись пейзажами и клинками фрески легендарного содержания, а на небольшом возвышении стоял низкий столик, за которым сидел человек.

Это был мужчина с виду средних лет, который даже в сидячем положении выглядел довольно высоким. Его выразительное лицо можно было бы назвать красивым, если бы не козлиная бородка — на личный взгляд А-Цин, она, при всей ухоженности, не придавала ему умудренный вид, как, вероятно, задумывалось, а выглядела скорее мерзко и портила всё впечатление. Как только она увидела этот клочок волос, ей сразу захотелось с силой дёрнуть за него.

Позади мужчины находились полки, на которых можно было увидеть тучу таких же свитков, и в левом углу от этих полок стоял ещё один человек. Изначально он находился спиной к ним, но как только услышал шаги, повернулся и сошел с возвышения. Как раз его А-Цин находила миловидным, к тому же, ей сразу бросились в глаза едва заметные улыбчивые морщинки возле внешних уголков его глаз — из вежливости ли, или из доброты, этот человек явно часто улыбался.

— Глава ордена, — произнесла госпожа Лань. Мужчина приветливо улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ:  
— Тетушка, — затем он повернулся к А-Цин, — здравствуй, девочка. Не представишься нам?

— Я А-Цин, — низко поклонилась девочка. Она уже знала имя этого мужчины — Лань Сичэнь, глава ордена Гусу Лань, один из двух нефритов, второй из которых — его родной брат. Оба они были известными и почитаемыми заклинателями, а особенно они прославились после Аннигиляции Солнца. От него исходила аура силы и величия, однако это не заставило А-Цин задрожать в страхе — она давно научилась оценивать ситуацию трезво и судить людей по их поступках и поведению, а не по первому впечатлению, которое часто бывало обманчивым.

— Очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, А-Цин, — Лань Сичэнь ещё раз улыбнулся и хотел было обратиться к госпоже Лань, но тут заговорил старик за столом.

— Достаточно любезностей, — бросил он, откладывая свиток в сторону. — Сестра, можно попросить девочку ещё раз пересказать всё, что произошло? Как ты понимаешь, если Сяо Синчэнь действительно погиб от рук Сюэ Яна, мы должны исследовать все детали произошедшего, потому что он…

На последнем предложении внутри А-Цин что-то щёлкнуло, и она возразила, сама того не ожидая:  
— Не от его рук, — девочка посмотрела Лань Циженю прямо в глаза, и старик на миг застыл под пристальным взглядом белых глаз. Он не привык к тому, чтобы кто-то смотрел так на него, и тем более ни разу не видел, чтобы таким взглядом обладали слепые люди, и поэтому только выточенная годами выдержка не дала удивлению отразиться на его лице, — даочжан убил себя сам. Сюэ Ян его до этого довел.

Лань Цижень, колеблясь, казалось, как раз собирался осадить чересчур наглого ребёнка, но его опередил Лань Сичэнь.

— Вот именно такие детали нам и нужны, — мягко молвил он, — мы понимаем, что тебе трудно, но я очень надеюсь, что ты всё же окажешь нам любезность и постараешься пересказать всё как можно точнее. Это на самом деле очень важно, — голос мужчины раздавался прямо над головой А-Цин, заставляя её сосредоточиться и успокоиться. Такого приятного человека совсем не хотелось разочаровывать, да и к тому же, она должна по возможности справить хорошее впечатление.

И девочка начала говорить, опять возвращаясь к началу и продолжая вспоминать все подробности, идя до конца трудной дорогой, которая с каждым разом не становилась легче. Все произошедшее ранило точно так же, как когда она рассказывала об этом впервые, и чем дальше двигалось время, тем сложнее ей становилось держать себя в руках. В конце-концов, она дошла до момента того самого утра в заброшенном доме и закончила рассказ на том, как в дом вошли Ринг и Лин.

Лань Цижень и глава ордена переглянулись. Лань Сичэнь перевел взгляд на госпожу Лань, которая мягко положила руку на плечо поникшей А-Цин. Она посмотрела на него и опустила глаза, выражая немое согласие.

— Я не могу представить, как тебе было трудно, А-Цин, — тихо заговорил Лань Сичэнь, — ты невероятно сильная девочка.

— Внутри неё часть души Сяо Синчэня, — так же негромко произнес, поглаживая свою бородку, Лань Цижень, — мы должны считаться с этим. Этот подонок…  
— Дядя, — тихо произнес Лань Сичэнь. Он кинул выразительный взгляд на А-Цин, и Лань Цижень недовольно нахмурился прежде чем продолжить:  
— Сюэ Ян собирается призвать его душу, но пока её осколок сохраняется в теле живого человека, он не может этого сделать. К тому же, души этих двоих крепко связаны…

А-Цин внезапно почувствовала, что задыхается. Она не заметила, как на её глазах снова выступили слёзы, а когда поняла, её щёки были уже полностью мокрыми. Девочка поспешила вытереть их рукавом, чего, слава богам, не заметил Лань Цижень, и быстро попросилась выйти на улицу.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — в голосе главы ордена слышалось беспокойство.

— Конечно, нет, — ответил за А-Цин Лань Цижень. Она не видела его лица, но ей казалось, что он, наверное, смотрит на неё с неким сочувствием, — если хочет выйти, пожалуйста. Здесь с ней все равно ничего не случится. И как я понимаю, Ванцзы не пришел на ужин?

Лань Сичэнь слегка повернул голову в сторону, и А-Цин показалось, что ему было неприятно отвечать.  
— Он должен быть где-то снаружи, — его тон, тем не менее, был все таким же уважительным, — в любом случае, всё в порядке. Ты можешь быть свободна.

А-Цин посмотрела на госпожу. Та выглядела всё такой же спокойной; она стояла рядом, не отходя ни на шаг, а руки её были спрятаны в рукавах.  
Лёгким кивком она одобрила её уход, и девочка, сдерживаясь из последних сил, быстро поклонилась и почти бегом направилась к выходу.

Ночной воздух встретил её приятной прохладой: на улице было хорошо, не слишком холодно и не жарко, как раз удобно, чтобы выйти и освежить голову.  
Сразу после того, как А-Цин покинула помещение, узел внутри неё немного ослаб. На какую-то минуту она дала волю слезам; иной раз она бы стала укорять себя, что слишком раскисла и дала слабину, но не в этом случае. Некоторые слёзы должны быть выплаканы, а горе хочет, чтобы его пережили сполна. 

Сесть в этом внутреннем дворе было негде, поэтому А-Цин умостилась на деревянных перилах и опёрлась спиной на столбик, поддерживающий часть навесной крыши. На небе тем временем зажигались звёзды: они засыпали всю густую черную гладь далеко в вышине густо, как белая крупа. Удивительно, что в этом регионе, как всегда помнила А-Цин, звёзды было видно лучше, а все созвездия сияли ярче.

Так она и осталась сидеть, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.  
Внутри тем временем точился сложный разговор.

— Она выглядит сломленной, — сказал Лань Сичэнь, пока его дядя копался в свитках на полке позади, — кажется, будто внутри неё все перегорело, а кроме физической оболочки больше ничего нет, хотя если судить с её слов, она такой не была никогда.

— Да уж, — госпожа Лань села на подушку слева от столика на помосте, — очень умная и сильная девочка пережила ужасную травму. Все дело в том, что она, вероятно, уже очень долго жила одна. Сяо Синчэнь всегда был добрым человеком, а А-Цин даже с обычной вежливостью дело имела не очень часто, поэтому не странно, что она к нему так привязалась.

— Хорошее обращение кого хочешь изменит, — согласился Лань Сичэнь.  
Лань Цижень тем временем нашел что искал и вернулся за свой стол.  
— Людей меняет муштра, — сказал он, разворачивая свиток, — а ещё розги и строгая дисциплина.  
Госпожа Лань закатила глаза и выразительно воззрилась на племянника. Лань Сичэнь улыбнулся уголком губ, что не ускользнуло от внимания Лань Циженя.

— Я предлагаю вам двоим выйти попереглядываться в где-нибудь другом месте, но не там, где я пытаюсь решить важный вопрос, — пробурчал он.

— Прости, дядя, — серьезно сказал Лань Сичэнь, — мы с тётушкой внимаем твоим словам.

— Да, я слушаю, — госпожа Лань придвинула свою подушку поближе к столу. Лань Цижень указал на строку на свитке и прочёл её вслух:  
— «Часть человеческой души, запечатанная в другом живом существе, не может быть обнаружена первые пять лет после запечатывания; её нельзя найти и тем более извлечь, так как она не имеет достаточно духовной энергии и не может считаться самостоятельной частицей. По прошествии пяти лет осколок души становится настолько плотно связанным с душой существа, в которое он заключен, что начинает питать из него духовные силы. В зависимости от личности человека, которому он принадлежал, этот осколок может проявлять разные свойства и типы поведения, вплоть до того, что носитель или носительница осколка может начать слышать голос бывшего обладателя или обладательницы души.» — Лань Цижень поднял глаза от свитка.  
— А-Цин слышала голос Сюэ Яна, который пытался призвать душу Сяо Синчэня, уже сегодня, — медленно произнесла госпожа Лань, — что это может значить? Не может ли он найти её уже сейчас?

— У некоторых людей, что при жизни имели какие-то исключительные качества, осколки души немного сильнее сами по себе, — сказал Лань Сичэнь, — что значит, что они остаются связанными со своим настоящим телом и могут передавать разную… информацию. То есть, это как раз мы можем через неё узнать, что происходит с телом даочжана, и чем занимается Сюэ Ян, если он рядом.

— Ни в коем случае, — решительно произнесла госпожа Лань, — эта связь отбирает у А-Цин все силы. Мы должны как-то её запечатать.

— Ты говорила, что одна твоя ученица смогла остановить этот процесс, — сказал Лань Цижень. Госпожа Лань сделала адресованный полу кивок и в задумчивости произнесла:  
— Ринг, да. Девочка, которую мы подобрали во время войны. Она обладает исключительными способностями в целительстве, однако даже ей не под силу усмирение части души такого сильного заклинателя раз и навсегда. Печать нужно будет постоянно подпитывать, — она подняла глаза на своего брата.

— Значит так тому и быть, — Лань Цижень скрутил свиток назад в рулон, — нам остаётся только обсудить вопрос защиты. К слову, и Ринг, и А-Цин нужна будет постоянная охрана. Есть у тебя кто-то, кто сможет её обеспечить?

— Есть, — кивнула госпожа Лань.

Ночь все сгущалась, но холоднее не становилось, что слегка удивляло. А-Цин думала, в горах, в силу природных перепадов температур, ночью и вовсе должно быть холодно как в могиле.  
Видимо, орден Гусу Лань был особенным местом. А-Цин ставила на то, что тут может быть замешана даже какая-то особая магия.

Даочжан часто упоминал, что это место гнетет многих учеников, но А-Цин так не казалось. Она не чувствовала груза ответственности, возлагаемого на неё четырьмя тысячами правил, а в обществе главы ордена и его по слухам пугающего дяди было не так уж и страшно.

В Гусу ей было скорее спокойно, а окружающая обстановка располагала к чему-то неторопливому, как вот например к бесполезному сидению на перилах под звёздами, что уже заставило поясницу А-Цин задревенеть. Девочка решила разомнуть ноги и с лёгкостью соскочила на траву. Она немного прошлась вперёд: справа от неё возвышалась стена, а впереди виднелось насаждение высоких деревьев с раскидистыми кронами, чернеющими в ночи, как причудливые очертания неведомых химер.

«Магнолия?» — спросила себя А-Цин. Тут же она вспомнила, что в женской половине вовсе не было никаких магнолий, тогда как в мужской они росли на каждом шагу. 

Глядя впереди себя, А-Цин подняла ладонь и приложила её к своей груди. Это было странно, удивительно и странно чувствовать внутри себя что-то такое, как часть души самого близкого и дорогого человека. После того как А-Цин узнала всю правду о случившемся, внутри неё будто зажглось что-то. Огонь, который никогда не погаснет — теперь она чувствовала себя под невидимой защитой чего-то очень большого и сильного. Наверное, именно эту силу любви имела ввиду госпожа Лань.

Девочка вздохнула, развернулась и внезапно негромко вскрикнула от испуга. Позади неё, на расстоянии двух шагов, стоял мальчик.  
Невысокий, с растрепанной челкой, что спадала на левую сторону лица, он выглядел сонным и взъерошенным, но А-Цин не привыкла разбирать, кто есть кто в таких обстоятельствах. Будь у нее сейчас бамбуковая палка, она наверняка ударила бы ею его прямо по голове, но сейчас, ввиду отсутствия рабочего инструмента на все случаи жизни, она только выпалила:

— Ты кто?!

— Никто! — Быстро ответил мальчик и тут же отскочил, когда увидел глаза А-Цин.  
— Как это «никто»? — Приподняла бровь А-Цин. — Ты же вот, живой, передо мной стоишь. Как ты можешь быть «никем»?

Мальчик неловко потёр лоб.  
— Я Сычжуй, — негромко сказал он, — Лань Сычжуй. Извини, я не хотел тебя напугать.  
Присмотревшись, он сконфузился и поспешил извиниться:  
— Ой… прости, я не знал, что ты не можешь видеть.

— Что за глупость, конечно ты не мог знать. — Отозвалась А-Цин. — Хотя бы потому, что я не слепая. Чего ты шатаешься тут ночью?  
— Я ищу… Ищу Ханьгуан Цзюня, — ответил мальчик ещё более неловко чем прежде. Было видно, что он отличался хорошим воспитанием и искренне раскаивался, что напугал А-Цин, поэтому она смягчилась.

— Ну так ищи дальше, — сказала она, — ко мне-то зачем подкрадываться? Смотри, а то ты ходишь совсем бесшумно, был бы на моем месте кто-то другой — точно бы схватил сердечный приступ.

Сычжуй, услышав её слова, улыбнулся. Его глаза выглядели все такими же сонными, но он очень старался держать себя в руках. Только сейчас  
А-Цин заметила, что на нем был халат, наброшенный поверх нижних одежд для сна.

— Я всего лишь хотел спросить, не видела ли ты его, — произнес Сычжуй, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, — я и не думал тебя пугать. Просто, обычно заклинатели чувствуют, когда к ним кто-то приближается, но ты… Кстати, как тебя зовут? И почему ты здесь в такое время? Я ещё ни разу не видел тут никого из женской половины.

— Мое имя А-Цин, — ответила А-Цин, — я пришла сюда со своей госпожой по важному делу.

Сычжуй кивнул на её слова и тактично не стал расспрашивать об этом «важном деле». Какое-то время оба молчали. Через минуту А-Цин поняла, что больше не может терпеть эту тишину, и поэтому решила спросить:  
— Так зачем ты ищешь Ханьгуан Цзюня?

— Просто, — с вежливой улыбкой ответил Сычжуй, — он мне нужен.

Его загадочность заставила А-Цин навострить уши. На самом деле, она никогда не была любительницей совать нос в чужие дела, но тут было видно, что он явно что-то скрывает, и поэтому ею овладело желание поддразнить этого мальчика, противиться которому ему она не смела.

— Так, ану быстро признавайся. — Заговорщески наклонилась А-Цин к Сычжую. Тот аж отступил на шаг назад, и она продолжила. — Если не скажешь, я вернусь к госпоже и расскажу, что ты ходишь тут ночью, нарушаешь правила и ищешь приключения на свою голову.

Застигнутый врасплох, Сычжуй обернулся на зал для приёмов, из окон которого на покрытую ночной росой траву лился мягкий свет.

— Хорошо-хорошо, я скажу, — взмолился Сычжуй, делая руками примирительный жест, призывая тем самым А-Цин остановиться, — только пообещай, что не будешь смеяться.

А-Цин кивнула. Мальчик тяжело вздохнул и выдал на одном духу:  
— Мне приснился кошмар, и я решил поискать его потому что не мог уснуть. Ты довольна?

Как и ожидалось, А-Цин не сдержалась и прыснула. Сычжуй выглядел обиженным до глубины души.  
— Ты же пообещала что не будешь смеяться! — Возмутился он. — Да и что в этом вообще такого?  
— Ничего, ничего, — едва сдерживая насмешку в голосе взяла себя в руки А-Цин, — только если тебе лет эдак с пять.

Сычжуй всё ещё смотрел на нее с укоризной, и А-Цин почти раскаялась, что посмеялась с его слов.  
— Так все же, почему ты пошел искать именно его? — Спросила А-Цин в попытке сменить тему. — Он твой папа?

Вопрос звучал совсем невинно, да и сама А-Цин не хотела унизить или обидеть Сычжуя, однако он аж отпрянул так, будто она его ударила.  
— Нет, Ханьгуан Цзюнь не мой отец, — лихорадочно заверил он. А-Цин показалось, что он даже покраснел, хотя в темноте нельзя было сказать наверняка, — он вырастил меня, но отцом я его не называю, — Сычжуй немного сбавил тон и, казалось, выглядел каким-то удрученным.

— Но почему? — Спросила А-Цин. Она на самом деле не понимала: обычно, когда детям снятся кошмары, они идут к своим родителям. Конечно, можно было предположить, что Лань Ванцзы, известный под титулом Ханьгуан Цзюня, приходился Сычжую родственником или близким учителем, но исходя из того, в какой манере мальчик упоминал о нем, было понятно, что этот человек значил для него намного больше. — Если он делает для тебя все, что должен делать отец, а когда тебе снятся кошмары, ты в первую очередь бежишь к нему, так почему не называть его папой? Или у тебя уже есть родители?

— Нет, родителей у меня нету, — ответил Сычжуй. Где-то в траве запел сверчок, а между ними повисло молчание, которое ни один, ни другая не решались нарушить.  
Сзади послышались мягкие шаги. Чей-то басовитый низкий голос негромко позвал:  
— Сычжуй? — от одного только этого слова у А-Цин по спине пробежалась дрожь, и она быстро обернулась.

Напротив них стоял высокий мужчина в белых одеждах и с разрисованной облаками лобной лентой, концы которой улеглись поверх черных прядей, опускающихся вниз на широкие плечи. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым: казалось, он выглядел то ли совершенно спокойным, то ли очень отстраненным; некоторые люди могли бы принять эту отстранённость за суровость или злость.

А-Цин же чувствовала исходящий от него холод: он сочился из белых подолов и простирался по земле тонким слоем тумана, и только один заклинатель на её памяти соответствовал замеченным ею характеристикам.

Вне всяких сомнений, это был Лань Ванцзы — тот самый, кого Сычжуй почему-то не решался называть отцом. По правде говоря, после увиденного вопрос А-Цин отпал сам по себе: братья Лань отличались друг от друга, как небо и земля, и если первый был приветлив и располагал к себе с первого слова и взгляда, второй заставлял сжаться и опасаться сделать даже шаг в его присутствии.

Лань Ванцзы, тем не менее, не выглядел так, будто собирался кого-то наругать.  
— Сычжуй, почему ты не в постели? — спокойно спросил он. Его руки были спрятаны в рукавах, а о чем говорили его глаза в темноте различить было невозможно. Он перевел взгляд на А-Цин, и та, увидев это, поклонилась. Лань Ванцзы ответил ей кивком и снова обратился к Сычжую.

— Пойдем, — он вытянул руку из рукава в пригласительном жесте. Сычжуй покорно подошёл к нему, и Лань Ванцзы, положив ладонь ему на плечо, повернулся к А-Цин.

— Лучше иди назад к госпоже, — бесцветным тоном произнес он, — после полуночи сильно похолодает. Вам нужно вернуться раньше.

Сычжуй улыбнулся ей на прощание и одними губами произнес: "Ещё встретимся." Двое удалились, оставив по себе лишь чуть примятую траву и лёгкий запах сандалового дерева. А-Цин же, немного погодя, будто против своей воли повинуясь совету Ханьгуан Цзюня, направилась к ступенькам приёмного зала.

***

По деревянным доскам пролетел тихий шорох, и за неосвещённым углом мелькнул краешек длинной белой мантии. Лёгкие, как пух, кудрявые волосы под лунным светом отливали медным проблеском, а ноги Ринг ступали тихо и проворно. Впереди показался ещё один поворот, затем внезапно перед ней из ниоткуда появилась тень.

Девушка напротив в таких же белых одеждах не успела сказать и слова: Ринг быстро ухватила её за воротник и затолкала за первую попавшуюся дверь.  
Створки щёлкнули, закрываясь. Внутри сработал механизм, который заставил дверь закрыться в буквальном смысле намертво, а щелчок, между тем, звучал очень характерно.

Это были покои госпожи Лань.

Ринг едва удержалась от того, чтобы не ахнуть в страхе, но годы, прожитые в ордене, научили её немоте в любом месте и любых обстоятельствах. Тем более, когда её в любой момент может застать патрулирующая или, что ещё страшнее, её голос узнает та, с которой ей не повезло столкнуться.  
Девушка по ту сторону двери тоже не смела издавать никаких звуков. Даже если она хотела от души накричать на Ринг, что было очень вероятно, она попросту не могла этого сделать из-за того же страха разоблачения.

Ринг прислонилась спиной к двери, слушая песни сверчков и стук собственного вырывающегося из груди сердца. Она лихорадочно размышляла, пытаясь придумать решение для абсолютно безвыходной ситуации.

«Да что ж сегодня за день такой! Чего мне стоило выбрать другую дорогу, как я вообще могла додуматься затолкать её прямо в покои госпожи!»

С другой стороны, голос разума утверждал, что по-другому поступить она не могла. Да и, если уж быть честной, это вышло случайно, а вот если бы кто-то из учениц узнал её, бегущую куда-то в такую пору… Лишние глаза ей точно не нужны.

«Ключ, мне нужен ключ, — подумала Ринг, — и желательно кто-то, кто смог бы отпереть её за меня. Только кто? И как я буду объяснять это все?» Так или иначе, любой путь приводил к тому, что её ночные похождения раскроются, и среди девушек в ордене непременно поползут слухи.

«Кто, интересно, сегодня патрулирует? — Подумала Ринг и сразу же вспомнила. Ей захотелось как следует приложиться рукой к лицу. — Лин! О боги, перед кем же я так провинилась...» Впрочем, последняя, о ком ей следовало волноваться в такой западне, была Лин. Чаша весов в любом случае склонялась в пользу того, чтобы в первую очередь позаботиться о том, чтобы закрытая в покоях девушка не узнала, кого она встретила сегодня ночью.

Ринг отринула от двери и мягкими шагами направилась на поиски, прокручивая в голове слова мольбы.

«Ничего страшного, это же Лин… С ней можно договориться. Если она пообещает никому не рассказывать, то так и будет — она не расскажет.» Пусть хоть даже кричит и ругается, это не большое дело по сравнению с той проблемой, что нависла над ней сейчас.

Выложенная камнями дорожка привела Ринг к северному павильону, открытому на летних занятиях. В большой аудитории никого видно не было, а занавеси на окнах колыхались от неощутимо слабого ветерка. Место это дышало вечерним теплом и книгами, и Ринг решила заглянуть туда на всякий случай и просто потому, что именно этот павильон нравился ей больше всего.

Присмотревшись, она увидела сидящую к ней спиной девушку и про себя отметила, что сидит она на её любимом месте — в центре в третьем ряду, прямо напротив входа. Не было здесь больше никого, кроме неё, и поэтому Лин как всегда выглядела одиноко, окружённая аурой спокойствия в компании глухой тишины и спрятанной по углам непроглядной темени.

— Я думала, ты должна патрулировать на улице, а не дремать в пустой аудитории, — плечи Лин дрогнули при звуке голоса Ринг, что подошла к ней и присела на корточки рядом.  
На столике перед Лин лежала книжка в темной обложке, которую она закрыла, стоило Ринг приблизиться. Это было её обычное поведение, поэтому Ринг не стала спрашивать о том, чем она тут занимается, а вместо этого сразу перешла к делу.

— Послушай, мне нужна помощь, — полушепотом попросила она. Лин повернулась к ней, готовая слушать; большие чёрные глаза в полутьме уставились на взлохмаченную Ринг с сосредоточенным вниманием.

Минуту спустя двое быстро шли по петляющей дорожке, Ринг сзади, а Лин — чуть впереди.

— Как ты могла вытворить такую глупость! — яростным шепотом отчитывала Лин. — "Я думала, ты должна патрулировать на улице, а не дремать в аудитории", да что ты говоришь! На себя посмотри!  
С постепенным накручиванием самой себя девушка пришла в настоящую ярость и резко обернулась к Ринг.

— Ты что, опять за старое? — тихо и зло спросила она. Ринг отступила под её напором, не решаясь ответить. — Тебе же нельзя! Сколько раз тебя предупреждали, сколько раз просили! Ты сама не понимаешь, что это опасно? Ты же целительница! Как ты можешь быть такой безответственной?!

— Мы обсудили все с госпожой Лань и пришли к выводу, что это не опасно для меня, — тихо ответила Ринг, — это не какие-нибудь техники пути тьмы, а я знакома с такой магией всю свою жизнь. К тому же, это моя специализация, Лин. Я не полноценная целительница и никогда не была ею.

Повисло молчание. Разъярённая Лин молчала, тяжело дыша, но не смея продолжить дальше. Всегда, когда их споры касались истории, из-за которой Ринг потеряла способность сражаться, она замолкала и отступалась: именно её руками были нанесены непоправимые повреждения духовной силы Ринг, что привело к имеющейся ситуации.

Что-то должно оставаться только между двумя людьми, и истории о произошедшем не дошли ни до ушей адепток, ни до ведома госпожи Лань. Все было обставлено так, будто Ринг ранили во время боя, а Лин по доброте душевной отвела её в лазарет в тылу, но о том, как и кто именно сделал это с ней, они так никому и не рассказали.

Тогда как раз был вечер, когда последние фронты клана Вэнь у Безночного города были прорваны авангардом Не Минцзюэ, а все их отряды были расформированы и пленены. Несколько групп глава ордена Вэнь успел направить в резиденции Юньмэн Цзян и в Башню Кои, однако их быстро обнаружили и обезвредили, и сразу же после этого всем, кто оставался на защите границ Гусу Лань, объявили мобилизацию.

Было ясно, что Вэни попробуют пробраться и к ним, поэтому действовать нужно было быстро. 

Лес на равнине у подходов к горам Гусу был очень густым и непроглядным: Лин оставалось только бегать от дерева к дереву, прислушиваясь к звукам и чувствам. Пару раз она попробовала подняться на мече, но сверху тем более видно ничего не было. Откуда-то издалека тянуло запахом дыма; подойдя к раскидистому старому дереву Лин застыла как каменный истукан.

Деревья вокруг ожили и зашевелились, а в чаще явно различался звук, не похожий ни на что другое. 

Неподалеку послышалась шаги. С противоположной стороны опавшие листья зашуршали под чьим-то плащом, который волокли по земле, а Лин стояла и слушала, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то и выбирая момент для удара. Спустя миг она, просчитав траекторию, направила свой меч в тьму за широким стволом, за которым скрывалась. Ориентировалась исключительно на звук и с большой вероятностью могла попасть, но меч пронзил пустоту и вернулся к ней ни с чем.

Ещё раз, и ещё — её удары направлялись точно в цель, но каждый раз попадали мимо. Подозревая, что что-то может быть не так, Лин выскользнула из-за дерева и увидела, что в расстоянии нескольких шагов густая чаща расступалась.  
Дальше находилась полянка, а посредине её стоял человек в плаще с капюшоном.

Лин отреагировала мгновенно: отправив меч ровно в его сторону, она в пару движений оказалась на дереве и оглядела полянку сверху. Где-то должен был быть и второй, и если он остался в лесу, неплохо было бы и его вывести на открытое пространство чтобы по крайней мере понять, кто это такие и принадлежат ли они к армии Вэнь.

Внезапно сзади что-то засвистело и мимо её уха пронеслась стрела. Она впилась в ветвь возле лица Лин, и белое оперение задрожало прямо перед её глазами.

"Засада, — подумала Лин, — выглядит, как простая засада, но кого они могли ждать здесь? Как долго они следят за мной, что успели взять в кольцо?"  
Выхода не было: чтобы упростить свою задачу, Лин в первую ударила мечом того, кто летел сверху, и на этот раз попала в цель. Человек кубарем свалился вниз, и Лин заметила, что его тело свалилось с меча как какой-то набитый чем-то мешок, твердый и безвольный. Брови Лин опустились и почти сошлись, образовывая на переносице складку.

Тем временем, внизу началось движение: ещё двое вышли на полянку к заклинателю в плаще, и втроём компания стала молча пялиться на сидящую на дереве Лин.   
Лин присмотрелась к ним, понимая что их лиц и глаз она отсюда не может увидеть, но при этом она чувствовала, что эти люди смотрят прямо на на неё. 

По её спине пробежался холодок, и Лин медленно повернула голову. Боковым зрением она заметила ещё одного товарища, что подошёл к дереву и пристально наблюдал за ней — точно так же, как те трое на полянке.

Она призвала к себе свой меч и спрыгнула вниз.

Тот, кто стоял под деревом, сразу набросился на неё сзади, но Лин успела пригнуться, чтобы потом повернуться и ударить ногой неизвестного в лицо, скрытое капюшоном. На ощупь оно было как камень, и Лин наконец поняла, в чем тут дело. Ничего странного в том, что в ордене Вэнь или вообще где-то в мире мог оказаться кто-то, кто умеет управлять мертвецами, пусть даже такими необычно сознательными.

Трое позади неё бегом двинулись вперёд. Лин повернулась и вихрем оказалась за их спинами, но тут рука того, на чью шею нацелился её меч, неестественно извернулась и ухватила лезвие голой ладонью.

"Да ну, он же мертвец? Он не мог ни увидеть, ни почувствовать, что я нападу именно на него."

Лин с трудом вырвала меч из его рук, а кисть мертвеца отрезать не получилось. Это значило, что при жизни он принадлежал к сильным заклинателям и обладал недюжинным потенциалом.   
Она ударила снова, а затем ещё раз и ещё; она пыталась поймать их со спины, но каждый раз они перехватывали и уворачивались от её абсолютно беззвучных движений.

Тем не менее, Лин сохранялся спокойствие и пыталась раз за разом пробить их защиту. Один из трупов вытащил меч, и Лин блокировала его удар закованным в наручи запястьем. Сбоку на неё набросился второй, тоже с мечом, и ей пришлось кружиться сразу с двумя и при этом следить, чтобы никто из тех, в чьем арсенале имелась и магия, не зацепил её со спины.

Спустя несколько бесполезных попыток ей удалось развернуть их всех к себе спиной, а перед этим она успела натянуть меж деревьев тонкую леску на уровне человеческой шеи. Оставалось только нанести удар мечом сзади и отправить их всех в преисподнюю одним махом. 

Замах, удар. 

Меч наткнулся на барьер, мертвецы развернулись спиной друг к другу и остановились, высматривая её в чаще. Листья в кронах шуршали, а на мир опускалась тьма.

Ночь была её любимым временем для боя. При мысли о том, что сейчас нужно будет сделать, глаза Лин, что внимательно наблюдали из-за кустов, будто загорелись жёлтым. Хоть она никогда не использовала духовную энергию, сейчас было самое время для серьезных мер, потому что эта стычка, вероятно, могла стоить ей и жизни.

Видимо, зрение этих существ было связано. То, что видел один, могли видеть и другие, и каждый раз, когда Лин наносила удар сзади, хоть кто-то из них оставался к ней лицом. Он видел её и мог передать эту же картинку тем, на кого нацелилось её оружие — таким образом, у каждого из них имелся полный обзор всего что происходит вокруг.

Под тенью дерева её кожа выглядела темнее, чем обычно; Лин подняла руки и на её кистях образовалась тонкая паволока жёлтой энергии, тяжёлой и смертоносной.   
Если бы её противником был кто-то живой, он бы уже задрожал в страхе и решил бы напасть первым, чтобы предотвратить её удар, но с мертвецами такого не случилось. Они стояли и снова смотрели точно на неё, а она на них.

Лин так же понимала, что ей нельзя использовать эту силу на полную: ещё давно в Гусу старшие заклинательницы и госпожа Лань исследовали её, покачали головами и строго запретили ей тренироваться с магией без присмотра.

Однако сейчас никого из них рядом не было, а Лин нужно было спасать свою жизнь. Она легко взмахнула кистями рук и время вокруг будто остановилось.

Листья больше не шумели, а ветер исчез; мертвецы застыли, не в силах сделать и единственный шаг. Теплая кровь поднялась к вискам Лин и вместе с ней перед глазами всё поплыло. Пытаясь сдержать себя в руках, она сделала ещё одно движение и отбросила тела далеко от себя, затем подняла их вверх и стала двигать ими в воздухе, как тряпичными куклами. Их головы метались из стороны в сторону, готовые слететь прочь с плеч, а сознание Лин тем временем слабело. 

Она почувствовала, что к ней пришло дикое желание разнести эти тела в клочья, а потом пойти дальше и найти того, кто ими управляет, чтобы устроить ему мучительную экзекуцию. В голове вставали картины жестокой расправы: четыре тела, вывернутые в неестественных позах, покрытые кровью и ошметками кожи; неизвестный некто с пустыми лицом корчился перед ней в агонии, а Лин говорила ему что-то ужасным голосом, не похожим на её. Этот голос отдавался эхом так, словно вместе с ней в унисон хрипло и монотонно говорил целый хор.

С мучительным усилием воли Лин остановила видение и выдохнула тяжело, как вытащенная на берег рыба. Золотое сияние в её глазах медленно погасло, распадаясь на искорки. Трупы повалились на полянку, и под шум падающих тел кто-то подошёл к Лин сзади и приложил лезвие к её шее.

"И кто же ещё?" — слабо подумала Лин. Она ничего не видела и почти ничего не чувствовала. Лезвие у её шеи исчезло, и миг спустя, её колени подогнулись, а на полянку вышел кто-то ещё.

На сей раз это была девушка. Необычно высокая, с кудрявыми волосами и в длинном багровом плаще она шагала непринужденно, как на прогулке. Лин обессиленно опустилась на четвереньки, при этом стараясь не сводить с неё глаз.

Неспешно незнакомка подошла к трупам, пнула носком ботинка одно из тел, а с другого стащила капюшон; она немного постояла над ними, рассматривая, а затем заговорила, не отводя взгляд от изувеченного тела.

— Ты хорошо постаралась, — сказала она. Голос девушки был холодным, как северный ветер, а Лин от её слов пробрало дрожью. Её зрачки расширились, и впервые в жизни она испытала страх.

Эта эмоция потрясла её и парализовала изнутри, а девушка на полянке между тем продолжила:  
— Признаться, это было настолько хорошо, что я решила выйти и посмотреть самолично. На твоём месте я бы гордилась, — она подняла голову и посмотрела Лин прямо в её переполненные ужасом глаза, — показывать своё лицо кому-то совсем не характерно для меня. 

Лин молчала. Судя по ситуации, ей было лучше не делать никаких поспешных движений.   
Девушка сделала шаг в её сторону, и Лин попыталась встать, но тут же снова повалилась наземь.

— О-о, да я вижу, тебе это далось нелегко, — сказала незнакомка чуть более спокойным тоном, чем раньше. Сердце Лин застучало быстрее.

— Если хочешь, я могу помочь тебе, — произнесла девушка, продолжая приближаться к Лин, а та стояла в унизительной позе перед врагом и смотрела на нее затравленно, как загнанная в ловушку лань. Пытаясь пробраться сквозь потрясение, её мозг работал быстро, лихорадочно продумывая план на несколько шагов наперед.

— Меня зовут Ринг, — девушка подошла к Лин и склонилась над ней, всматриваясь в её глаза с лёгкой улыбкой, а затем протянула руки и подхватила её, подымая и прижимая к себе.

Одна её рука оказалась под коленями, а другая протянулась вдоль спины. Лин и не поняла, как это случилось: это движение сконфузило её, и она потерялась в пространстве, напрочь забыв о своем плане неожиданного нападения.

Ринг понесла её вперёд, двигаясь спокойно и медленно, как во сне; Лин же казалось, что все её внутренности от ужаса смерзлись. Никто и никогда не позволял себе обращаться с ней подобным наглым образом, однако сейчас она не могла ничего сделать, ни вырваться, ни возразить.

Руки, державшие её, обхватили крепко, а Ринг уже почти перешла полянку. Затем она остановилась и уложила Лин на траву, а сама присела рядом.

— Ну, может ты хотя бы представишься? — с усмешкой спросила Ринг. — Или ты пострадала так сильно, что даже разговаривать не можешь? Ну надо же, а я-то думала расспросить тебя обо всём подробно...

— Лин, — послышался хриплый ответ, — меня зовут Лин.  
Рука в темно-кровавом рукаве сразу же потянулась к её груди; пальцы, длинные и цепкие, были окружены энергией, похожей на красный песок. Словно невесомые мушки, энергетические частицы кружились вокруг кисти Ринг в мягком алом сиянии.

Лин резко поднялась на локтях и попыталась откатиться в сторону, но Ринг перехватила её плечо и уложила назад ровно. 

— Ну-ну, куда же ты собралась в своем-то плачевном состоянии, — мягко произнесла она и положила ладонь Лин на середину груди. 

— Что тебе надо от меня? — С большим трудом выдавила Лин. — Кто ты такая, чего ты хочешь? 

"Если она та самая убийца о которой говорят все, её нужно срочно обезвредить." В голову Лин пришли ужасные подозрения, и вместе с тем она поняла, что ей придется переступить через собственные представления о чести и гордости.

— Хочу задать тебе пару вопросов, — ответила Ринг. Сознание Лин очистилось и зрение пришло в норму, но движения оставались скованными. Она подняла руку и уставилась на свою ладонь.

— Сделать что-то с духовной энергией у тебя не получится, — сказала Ринг, — я не знаю, какие у тебя способности, но с такими повреждениями люди обычно не живут. Пока не понятно, надолго ли тебя хватит, но можешь не бояться. По крайней мере, пока ты не ответишь на все мои вопросы, убивать я тебя не стану. А там посмотрим... 

Тут Ринг осеклась на полуслове. 

Из её груди, на уровне сердца, торчал сотканный из жёлтого света короткий кинжал. Лин держала его рукоять трясущейся рукой и смотрела на Ринг обычным уравновешенным взглядом, а та от неожиданности побледнела и опустила глаза вниз, на упирающееся в её тело лезвие.

— Как... — едва слышно спросила она, не в силах продолжить от потрясения. Это было совершенно невозможно, никто на её памяти не мог пользоваться духовными силами после такого выброса энергии!

Клинок рассеялся на её глазах, распался на миллион частиц, а вместе с ним из груди Ринг словно вытащили что-то, без чего все внутри неё остыло, а энергия в её теле прекратила своё течение. 

Лин отвела руку и легла на траву, собираясь с силами. Обездвиженная и ослабленная Ринг дышала тяжело и молча смотрела куда-то перед собой.

Лин же встала и обтрусилась прежде чем подойти к ней сбоку. 

Её руки никогда не отличались особой нежностью, но ей вполне можно было доверить дело, требующее ловкости и аккуратности. Именно так она подняла Ринг, ловко и аккуратно — точно так же, как это сделала сама Ринг минутой ранее.

Лин призвала свой меч, и он с покорным шорохом опустился в ножны на её поясе. Она решила идти пешком, чтобы не поддавать Ринг перегрузкам: нужно было доставить её в Гусу в относительной целостности, и хоть Лин понимала, что духовные раны, нанесённые сияющим проклятым клинком, вылечить невозможно, больше вредить Ринг ей не хотелось.

Достаточно на сегодня перипетий, решила она и пошла прочь с полянки. 

Деревья в лесу стояли достаточно тесно, и потому Лин пришлось маневрировать между ними с Ринг на руках.   
Она прошла так аж до равнины, за которой начинался выход к горам, и пока она бежала вперед, Ринг смотрела на неё снизу вверх, пытаясь удержаться от потери сознания. Бьющий в лицо ночной воздух развеял волосы Лин по обе стороны от лица, и тогда Ринг смогла увидеть мгновенный проблеск жёлтого на её радужке. Пальцы, сжимавшие белый рукав на руке Ринг, были полностью черными — казалось, Лин вымазала свои руки в саже. 

На этом её воспоминания заканчивались.

Прежде чем на небосводе зажглось утро, Лин доставила Ринг в Гусу и оставила её в лазарете. В хаосе никто не стал спрашивать, что произошло, и хотя Лин знала, что ей предстоял сложный разговор с госпожой, тогда она сменила одежду и спустилась в деревню к храму. 

С тех пор каждый раз, когда Лин спускалась вниз и встречалась с прислужниками, она задумывалась об одном и том же. 

Она приобщилась к бескорыстной помощи храмам и приютам, потому что чувствовала нужду помочь таким же брошенным судьбой людям, одной из которых когда была и она. Однако, одно Лин всегда знала точно — на самом деле, она не могла искренне посочувствовать горю ни одного человека, о котором заботилась.

Когда её родители выбросили её и так ни разу не приехали, не появлялись даже в первое время, когда Лин нуждалась в их поддержке, стало понятно, что в мире есть много вещей, которые она никогда не сможет изменить. Родители всегда были очень строги с ней, но тогда она поняла, что в этот раз потеряла их окончательно.   
Они так и умерли, ни разу не навестив её. Никто из них не ответил ни на одно из её писем, в которых она поначалу в обычной вежливой манере рассказывала, как у неё дела, а после стала просить об одном — хотя бы о единственном письме в ответ. 

Ответ так и не пришел. Шли только годы, весна сменяла зиму, а Лин училась мириться с тем, как сложилась её жизнь, и принимать обстоятельства такими, какие они есть. Другого выхода у нее просто не было.

Позже к ней приехал брат, и именно он сообщил ей, что уже прошла неделя после того, как умер их отец, а за ним с горя из жизни ушла и мать, но тогда Лин это не ранило так, как должно было.

Родители лично попросили брата Лин не рассказывать ей о их смерти и не пускать её на похороны, а она и не переживала из-за этого.  
Только обняла и поблагодарила брата, а затем молча ушла, оставив его в недоумении. 

Родители сотворили из неё то, чего сами же боялись — человека, который так и не научился переживать эмоции как все нормальные люди. Лин просто не видела в своей жизни ничего достойного того, чтобы воспринимать это близко к сердцу. Когда она приняла своё горе и увидела, что так ей стало только легче, больше ничего не могло заставить её почувствовать по-настоящему сильную боль или страх.

Умер кто-то — пусть, в смерти нет ничего страшного. Её не принимают в ордене? Пожалуйста, это не критично. Жизнь продолжается, событий и людей много, а сердце у неё одно. На всех не хватит.

Ринг же свалилась на неё, как снег на голову. Когда они столкнулись в бою, Лин была самой сильной заклинательницей из женской половины даже без бо́льшей части духовных сил, но тем не менее, тогда Ринг почти смогла сломать её, и поэтому Лин пришлось прибегнуть к подлости. Ринг проиграла, но самомнение Лин немного пошатнулось, что не могло не оставить след на их последующих отношениях.

И всё-таки, было в этой девушке что-то живое, что-то искренне человечное. Это "что-то" полностью противоречило ужасным техникам боя, которыми пользовалась Ринг до той их драки, основным последствием которой стало непоправимое повреждение её духовной сети. Наверное, это тоже было для неё ударом, потому что её смертоносные техники принесли ей некого рода известность: все знали, что на войне часто попадается человек, встретившись в бою с которым выбраться живым нет никакой возможности, однако о том, кто именно это был, ничего известно не было. О техниках, которыми пользовался этот человек, тоже не удалось собрать никаких сведений, потому что все, кто пытался встать на его пути, погибали ужасной смертью.

Лин не рассказала, что этим заклинателем оказалась Ринг. Вполне возможно, она стала бы знаменитой после того, как смогла победить неуловимого призрака из вражеской армии, но Лин была не из тех, кого интересовала боевая слава. Ринг к тому же потеряла возможность управлять основной частью своих способностей, и даже если бы она попробовала восстановить их, все равно не смогла бы провернуть такое под носом у госпожи Лань. 

Лин же впервые в жизни почувствовала вину за то, что сделала. Она старалась отпустить её, но что-то внутри неё противилось этому, а с собственными чувствами она была абсолютно беспомощной. Рассказать кому-то о произошедшем она не решилась, и поэтому выбрала простую дорогу — держаться от этой девчонки подальше и не отвечать на её попытки наладить отношения и подружиться, которые казались Лин крайне странными после того их боя, который закончился её нечестной победой.

В свою очередь Ринг только ломала голову и пыталась понять, что с Лин не так: она видела по-настоящему добрые поступки, видела, что Лин никому не рассказала о её настоящей личности и покрыла её перед госпожой Лань, но по слухам быстро узнала, что сблизиться с ней просто невозможно. Ни намёков, ни желания завести с ней дружбу Лин не понимала. Обычно все заканчивалось тем, что она на середине разговора доводила своим взглядом до желания провалиться под землю, а после того, как несчастные теряли всякое самообладание, Лин пожимала плечами, разворачивалась и уходила по своим делам.

Позже их, как назло, поставили вместе в качестве партнёрок и стали отправлять на совместные миссии. Лин догадывалась, что госпожа Лань знает обо всем, что случилось между ними, но лезть с расспросами не стала. Она доверяла своей госпоже и просто пыталась качественно выполнять свою работу, и только потом заметила, что в ней уже давно много чего поменялось.

Когда Ринг ещё лежала в лазарете, Лин посещала его и помогала с ранеными и теми, тяжело травмированными, кого доставляли после битвы в Безночном городе. К сожалению, сама Лин не имела возможности научиться целительству, хотя, как ей говорили, у неё для этого были все задатки, но запрет госпожи Лань на использование духовных сил был важнее всего. 

Тем не менее, она помогала с тем, с чем могла: вела учёт по распределению лекарств и переносила девушек, которых нельзя было поднять на носилки, с помощью простой магии и в общем занималась всем, о чём её могли попросить. 

И каждый раз, когда ей нужно было заниматься бумажной волокитой, она заглядывала в свитки, в которых велось наблюдение за состоянием больных и раненых. Конечно, она делала это для того, чтобы следить за Ринг и её выздоровлением. 

Прежде чем в очередной раз открыть свиток с её именем, руки Лин немного дрожали, но она не обращала внимания на это, думая, что дрожь обусловлена переутомлением. Нельзя было сказать, что здоровье Ринг как-то её волновало, но несколько раз, когда её состояние ухудшалось, Лин по не забывала начать надоедливо напоминать об этом целительницам. Те в ответ лишь кивали и сочувствовали бедной девушке, которая чувствовала такую сильную вину, что всерьез переживала за состояние человека, который во время схватки вполне мог её прикончить. 

Лин специально обходила палату Ринг в лазарете и про себя вздыхала с облегчением, понимая, что пока что им не придется нигде пересекаться.   
Когда Ринг выписали, Лин думала, что она отправится восвояси, но она осталась. Причин этого Лин не знала и убеждала себя, что ей этого знать и не нужно. 

Но теперь она лишилась того, что ценила в жизни больше всего — покоя. 

Где бы она не была, куда бы не направлялась в границах ордена, всегда оставался риск столкнуться с лучезарно улыбающейся Ринг, которая, казалось, поджидала её везде, за каждым углом. Иногда она была одна, но чаще в компании девушек, с которыми постоянно обсуждала что-то и смеялась.


End file.
